Nie Wieder
by Minnnie
Summary: Nach HBP, Post War. Harry arbeitet mit einem Team daran, alte Artefakte bzw Dunkle Objekte früherer Todesser zu untersuchen. Bei diesem speziellen Objekt hilft ihm Severus Snape... doch es kommt etwas dazwischen... HGSS
1. Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern

**Nie Wieder**

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Pearle – Nevermore – ihr findet die Story auf Ashwinder.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank, Schnuffi, für's Beta lesen+knuddel+

Dies ist ein Beitrag für eine Challenge. Mehr darüber erfahrt ihr unter dem Kapitel. Die Story hat acht Kapitel und ist bereits beendet. Ich habe vor, zweimal die Woche ein neues Kapitel hoch zu laden... immer montags und donnerstags. Jedenfalls, wenn euch die Story interessiert...

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 01 **

**Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern**

„Snape, meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie warten sollten, bis der Rest des Teams auftaucht? Sie wissen nicht, was für eine Art von Dunkler Magie in diesem Spiegel steckt." Harry blickte nervös auf den kunstvollen Rahmen, der den staubigen Spiegel umgab. Er hatte genug Erfahrung mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb, um zu wissen, dass meist die unauffällig aussehenden Dinge gefährlich sein konnten.

„Natürlich ist da Dunkle Magie drin. Haben Sie mich nicht deswegen gerufen? So dumm bin ich nicht, dass ich mich von diesem verflixten Ding täuschen lasse. Ich kann allerdings nur einige dieser Runen verstehen." Severus starrte den jungen Mann an und sein Tonfall wurde höhnisch. „**Warten Sie ruhig ab, Potter, ich werde diesen interessanten Spiegel jetzt untersuchen**."

Ehe Harry antworten konnte, hüllte ein blendender Blitz aus rotem Licht den Professor ein. Vor seinen Augen verschwand der Mann.

„Snape! Snape?" Harry starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Stelle. Der Professor war fort, an seiner Stelle stand ein großer, schwarzer Rabe, der aufsässig und mit kohlschwarzen Augen Harry anstarrte. Die Krallen des Vogels stießen gegen Snapes Zauberstab, der nutzlos am Boden lag. „Snape?"

Harry beobachte entsetzt, wie der der Vogel ruckartig seinen Kopf bewegte, um ein Ja als Antwort auf die Frage zu deuten. „Das _sind_ Sie, Snape, oder?"

Der Vogel krächzte laut, mit genervtem Tonfall, während er anscheinend den Jungen-der-lebte zu tadeln versuchte.

„Oh, großartig. Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar. Ich sagte Ihnen, dass Sie warten sollen, aber nein, Sie mussten ja beweisen, dass Sie mehr als jeder andere wissen. Was soll ich jetzt Hermine sagen? ‚Weißt du noch, dass du dich gefragt hast, was du Snape zum Geburtstag schenken sollst? Unglücklicherweise ist dein Mann jetzt in einen Raben verwandelt worden. Wie hört sich ein netter Beutel gefüllt mit Sonnenblumenkernen an?' Das wird ihr gefallen."

Der Rabe beugte schnell seinen Kopf und hackte fest in Harrys Fuß, ehe er anmutig im Zimmer herum flog. Er kreiste umher, um dann tiefer zu gehen und oben auf dem verzierten Rahmen zu landen, während seine Federn in dem gedämpften Licht des Raums seltsam schimmerten.

„Autsch! Hören Sie auf damit. Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass Sie sich in einen Raben verwandelt haben. Ich sagte Ihnen, Sie sollen warten." Harry rieb seinen Fuß und hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie einen Weg finden würden, ihn schnell wieder zurück zu bringen. Mit einem Auge auf dem Vogel hob er den abgelegten Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn ein.

Es knallte mehrere Male im Flur draußen, als der Rest von Harrys Team ankam.

„Tag Harry. Was hast du heute Abend für uns?" Tonks stellte sich an Harrys Seite und hielt abrupt inne, als der Rabe mit seinen Flügeln schlug.

Bill Weasley nickte Tonks zu, während er Harry begrüßte. „Hi Harry. Ist Severus nicht auch hier? Wenn das Ding wirklich durch Dunkle Magie verflucht ist, hätte ich ihn lieber hier, damit er uns sagt wie man das brechen kann. Ich mag gut mit den Flüchen sein, doch Snape kennt die Dunklen Künste besser als jeder andere."

Auch Bill hielt in einiger Distanz vor dem Spiegel an und dachte, dass der dort sitzende Vogel nicht gerade freundlich erschien. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen danach, gekratzt oder gepiekt zu werden, wenn man die boshafte Krümmung der Krallen betrachtete, die sich derzeit oben auf dem Spiegel um den Rahmen bog. „Harry, warum sitzt da ein Rabe auf dem Spiegel?"

Das letzte Mitglied der Gruppe, Thomas, ein junger Zauberer der in Muggelsachen gekleidet war, stellte sich leise an ihre Seite. „Harry, was macht der Vogel hier?"

Harry seufzte. Er arbeitete für das Zaubereiministerium seit er Voldemort besiegt hatte, was während seines letzten Jahres in Hogwarts geschehen war. Das Ministerium hatte ihm gestattet, eine neue Abteilung zu bilden und er bekam eine handverlesene Gruppe von Leuten, mit denen er arbeiten wollte. Harrys Team war mit der Erforschung und Entschärfung von Dunklen Objekten beschäftigt, die, nachdem die übrig gebliebenen Todesser geflüchtet waren, in deren Häusern gefunden worden waren; eine Aufgabe, die sie in den letzten Jahren ausgefüllt hatte.

Mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes gestikulierte Harry zu dem Raben. „Der Vogel ist… Snape." Auch wenn er kein offizieller Teil seines Teams war, wurde Snape häufig gerufen, um entdeckte Objekte zu neutralisieren. Der Mann war ein Experte in den Dunklen Künsten. Zu Harrys größtem Verdruss wurde ein verborgenes Denkarium gefunden, welches bei Dumbledores Geheimniswahrer zurückgelassen wurde. Es erklärte unbestreitbar Snapes Unschuld und bewahrte ihn mit Hängen und Würgen vor Askaban. Um noch einen draufzusetzen erklärte Hermine, dass sie Gefühle für den Blödmann habe. Noch schlimmer war, dass Snape sie erwiderte.

Bill starrte ihn an. „Ich muss dich nicht richtig verstanden haben. Ich habe gehört, dass du sagtest, der Vogel sei Snape."

„Ja, das ist es, was ich gemeint habe. Ich forderte ihn auf zu warten, aber nein, er weiß ja immer alles besser." Harry schoss einen barschen Blick in die Richtung des Vogels. „Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, wieder nach mir zu hacken."

Der Vogel schlug mit den Flügeln in Harrys Richtung, seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten ärgerlich, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„Was ist passiert? Warum ist er ein Vogel?" Tonks streckte zögernd ihre Hand aus, sie schien fasziniert von dem Raben zu sein.

„Ich würde das nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre. Er scheint im Augenblick nicht allzu glücklich zu sein." Harry zog schnell ihre Hand fort. Der Tränkemeister vermied normalerweise menschlichen Kontakt, und er war nicht der Meinung dass diese neue Form nun zu mehr Berührung ermuntern würde, als es seine menschliche Form tat. „Wir standen hier und erforschten den Spiegel. Snape dachte, dass er einige der Runen auf dem Rahmen übersetzen könnte. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er ihn berührt hat oder nicht, aber ich denke, dass ich hörte wie er etwas murmelte, kurz bevor ein rotes Licht aus dem Spiegel schoss. In einem Augenblick stand er hier und im Nächsten war er fort und der Rabe da."

Tonks blickte den Raben an. „Professor?"

„Harry, was sagen wir Hermine?" Bill starrte immer noch auf den Raben und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe irgendwie gehofft, dass wir herausfinden wie wir ihn zurück bringen, ehe sie es bemerkt."

„Wie?"

„Diesen Teil habe ich noch nicht geklärt."

„Professor Snape?", fragte Thomas ruhig.

Der Rabe krächzte laut, seine Krallen verengten sich um den Spiegelrahmen und mit den Flügeln schlug er wütend in Harrys Richtung.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen den Spiegel nicht berühren. So schnell wie wir herausfinden, welcher Fluch darauf liegt, finden wir auch einen Weg, Sie zurück zu verwandeln." Harry stand fast Nase an Schnabel mit dem Vogel und beide starrten sich an.

„Verstehst du, was er sagt?", fragte Bill überrascht.

„Nein, aber es ist nicht schwer ihn zu verstehen, wenn er wütend ist."

Tonks ging zur Rückseite des Spiegels. „Tja, die gleichen Zeichen sind auch auf der anderen Seite. Eins nach dem anderen. Sollten wir nicht erstmal herausfinden, was auf dem Spiegel steht?"

Harry nickte zustimmend. „So sehr ich es zu sagen hasse, ich denke, wir sollten ihn nach Hause bringen. Snapes persönliche Bibliothek enthält einige seltene Bücher über Dunkle Flüche. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir könnten dort finden, was ihn zurück bringt oder zumindest, wie wir den Spiegel entschlüsseln können."

Er sah den Raben an. „Möchten Sie selbst dorthin fliegen oder wollen Sie, dass ich uns appariere? Aber ich warne Sie, wenn sie diese Krallen in meine Schulter bohren, binde ich Sie so schnell zusammen, dass Sie nicht wissen, was Sie getroffen hat."

Der Rabe machte ein Geräusch, das wie ein Kichern klang, ehe er sich anmutig in die Luft erhob. Er umkreiste die Gruppe und glitt langsamer herab, ehe er sich leicht auf Harrys Schulter niederließ, wobei seine Krallen den Stoff von Harrys Robe nicht einmal zerknitterte.

„In Ordnung. Bereit, alle miteinander? Ich sehe euch in Hogwarts."

Dreimal knallte es beinahe simultan und dann waren sie weg.

„Bereit, Snape? Passen Sie auf die Krallen auf." Harry sah den Raben an. Was zum Teufel sollte er nur Hermine sagen?

tbc

* * *

Diese Story wurde für die Challenge von SouthernWitch69 geschrieben. Der Schreiber musste durch einige Vorgaben aus seinem Geburtsdatum bestimmte Zahlen errechnen. Danach musste er durch diese Zahlen aus jedem der HP Bücher einen Satz finden und in je einem Kapitel der Kurzstory unterbringen. Also pro Buch ein Kapitel. Die Kapitel durften nur zwischen 1000 und 2000 Worte haben. 

Diese Story hat insgesamt acht Kapitel, wobei Kapitel 6 und 7 alternative Enden zur Story haben. Kapitel 8 ist ein Epilog.

**Ü/N:** Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Satz aus den Büchern genauso wie dort übersetzt habe, ich habe nicht nachgesehen +gg+ es wäre auch etwas mühsam, den Satz zu finden… denn die Seiten beziehen sich natürlich auf Pearles amerikanisches Buch…

Der fettgedruckte Satz in jedem Kapitel ist dieser – siehe oben – Satz aus den jeweiligen HP Büchern, hier aus ‚Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen'.

* * *

Na, interessiert? Schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet! 


	2. Wo sind Sie, Dr Dolittle?

**Nie Wieder**

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Pearle – Nevermore – ihr findet die Story auf Ashwinder.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Danke Schnuffi, für deine fixe Arbeit!

Ich freue mich sehr, dass euch der Beginn der Story und die Idee der Challenge so gut gefällt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 02**

**Wo sind Sie, Dr. Dolittle, wenn man Sie braucht?**

Tonks, Bill und Thomas kamen miteinander am Apparierpunkt an, innerhalb von Minuten gefolgt von Harry und dem Raben. Er nickte den anderen stumm zu, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang machten. Das Schloss schien verlassen zu sein und keiner begegnete ihnen unterwegs, während sich die seltsame Gruppe auf den Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern machte.

Sie klopften vor einem Wandteppich, der sehr anschaulich eine Schlange darstellte, die sich um einen Kessel schlang und den Zugang zu Snapes Räumen bildete. Eine lächelnde Hermine ließ sie ein.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen, aber was machst du hier?" Hermine sah sich um. „Wo ist Severus? Hat er dich nicht getroffen?"

Der Rabe verließ Harrys Schulter und flog zu den Bücherregalen. Harry nickte Bill und Thomas zu ihm zu folgen, ehe er sich wieder an Hermine wandte. „Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber hinsetzen."

„Harry, warum zieht dieser Rabe da Bücher aus meinem Bücherregal? Wo ist Severus?" Hermine sah zu, wie der Rabe seinen Schnabel in einige Bücher einhakte und jedes nacheinander aus dem Regal zog. Bill und Thomas hoben die schweren Wälzer auf, nachdem sie auf den Boden gefallen waren.

„Hermine, der Rabe ist Severus."

„Wie bitte?" Hermine sah ihn an, als wenn ihm gerade ein weiterer Kopf gewachsen wäre. „Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

Harry deutete auf den Raben, der nun auf dem Schreibtisch in der Ecke zwischen Bill und Thomas hin und her hüpfte. Die Bücher, die der Vogel ausgewählt hatte, lagen geöffnet vor den Zauberern und alle versuchten herauszufinden, warum der Rabe gerade diese speziellen Bände ausgesucht hatte. Harry seufzte schwer. „Etwas lief bei dem Spiegel verkehrt, den wir untersucht haben. Er hat Snape in einen Raben verwandelt."

„Du willst mir sagen, dass dieser Vogel dort mein Mann ist?"

Tonks klopfte Hermine ungeschickt auf die Schulter. „War Severus' Animagusgestalt ein Rabe?"

Harry richtete sich bei Tonks Frage auf. Animagus… natürlich! So weit er wusste, war Snape kein Animagus, aber vielleicht hatte ihn der Spiegel irgendwie zur Verwandlung gezwungen. „Guter Einfall, Tonks. Hermine?"

„Severus war kein Animagus."

„Das ist okay, aber vielleicht hat ihn der Spiegel irgendwie zur Transformation gezwungen. Tonks, versuch Professor McGonagall zu finden. Sie kann uns vielleicht mehr darüber sagen, wie man ihn zurückverwandeln könnte."

„Geht klar, Harry." Tonks stand auf, um zum Büro der Schulleiterin zu laufen.

Hermine schleppte sich hinter Harry her, als er zu der Gruppe in der Ecke ging. „Schon Glück gehabt?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Buch über Zaubertränke listet Gegengifte für einige der Schneller-handeln-Tränke auf, aber eigentlich hat es nichts mit der Transformierung in ein Tier zu tun."

Harry nickte. „Thomas? Irgendwas gefunden?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Dieses hier listet ganz eindeutig einige nette Dunkle Magien auf. Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob es auch passt."

„In Ordnung, versucht es weiter."

Hermine starrte in die schwarzen Augen des Raben. „Severus?" Der Vogel sah die Hexe einen Augenblick an, ehe er seinen Kopf senkte.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Drei Paar Augen trafen sich über ihrem Kopf. „Ähm, Hermine, warum lassen wir sie nicht mit ihrer Arbeit weiter machen? Ich hoffe, dass wir bald eine Antwort finden und ihn dann zurück bringen." Harry begleitete die geschockte Hexe zum Sofa. Er rief durch das Flohnetzwerk in die Küche und bestellte Tee, der zu ihnen hinunter gebracht werden sollte. Als nachträglicher Einfall bat er die Elfen auch um ein paar Schokoladenkekse.

„Mein Mann ist ein Vogel." Hermine saß auf einer Seite des Sofas und klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Armlehne, während sie versuchte, sich die Situation zu erklären. Hysterisches Lachen sprudelte nach oben. „Du hast immer gesagt, dass er die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern sei. Ich denke, er hat dir hiermit bewiesen, dass du dich geirrt hast, Harry!" Gedankenverloren nahm sie den Tee und die Kekse an, die Harry ihr anbot. „Ich hatte noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit… Oh mein Gott! Harry, er kann kein Vogel sein. Ich konnte ihm noch gar nicht sagen, dass ich schwanger bin!"

Hermine rauschte zurück zum Schreibtisch. „Severus, du verwandelst dich noch in dieser Minute zurück! Kein Kind von mir wird einen Raben zum Vater haben. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich bin schwanger. Hör jetzt mit diesen Dummheiten auf und komm zurück."

Bill führte Hermine sanft zurück zum Sofa. „Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich so einfach zurück verwandeln kann. Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er kein Rabe sein würde, wenn er wüsste, wie er das ändern kann."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. Ihr Mann war ein Rabe.

„Hermine?" Minerva musterte die junge Frau, von der sie inzwischen wie von einer Tochter dachte. „Hermine, Liebes, geht es dir gut?" Als es Hermine versäumt hatte, ihrem Klopfen zu antworten, benutzte Minerva ihre Schulleiterprivilegien und senkte die Schutzzauber. Der Anblick der jungen Hexe mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht brachte die stoische Frau aus der Fassung.

„Minerva, er ist ein Vogel. Ein verflixter Vogel!"

„Ähm, Tonks, könntest du dich zu Hermine setzen? Minerva, hier drüben." Harry winkte der Direktorin.

Minerva klopfte der Hexe auf die Schulter und ging zu der Gruppe, die sich um den Schreibtisch versammelt hatte. Tonks hatte ihr die ungewöhnliche Situation auf dem Weg zu den Räumen der Snapes erzählt. Sie hob eine wohlgeformte Augenbraue, als sie den Raben erblickte. „Severus? Bist du das?"

Der Rabe krächzte laut, ehe er seinen Kopf senkte.

„Harry, ich denke, dass vielleicht eines dieser drei Bücher die Antwort enthält." Bill klappte die Bücher zu und zeigte Minerva die Titel der dicken Schinken. _Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene_, _Die Dunklen Künste überlistet_ und _Befreie das Tier in dir_.

„Woher haben sie die, Mr. Weasley?"

„Snape hat sie für uns ausgewählt und auch noch diese anderen Bücher, aber sie scheinen keine Lösung für uns zu haben, die wir auch gebrauchen können. Vielleicht können Sie etwas herausfinden." Bill blickte zum Sofa hinüber. Tonks saß auf dem Boden und sprach leise mit Hermine. Die junge Hexe saß mit hochgezogenen Beinen da und frische Tränen glitzerten auf ihrem Gesicht. Er hoffte aufrichtig, dass sie es schaffen würden, Snape heute Abend noch zurück zu bringen. Wenigstens um Hermines willen.

„Severus hat sie ausgesucht?" Minerva machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Skepsis in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

Thomas nickte. „Er zog sie mit dem Schnabel aus dem Bücherregal. Ziemlich gerissen, hm?"

Minerva stand steif da. „**Natürlich, er war wahrscheinlich der beste Schüler, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat**. Warum sollte sich das jetzt ändern? Was genau ist passiert, Mr. Potter? Lassen Sie kein Detail aus." Minerva beschwor sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich, um den Einzelheiten zu lauschen.

„… und dann tauchten die anderen auf." Harry hat vom Beginn an angefangen, als seine Abteilung zuerst von dem Spiegel erfuhr und beantwortete Minervas Fragen, während er fortfuhr. „Wir haben eine Art Theorie, dass der Spiegel eine Transformation erzwingt, auch wenn man kein Animagus ist."

„Und wo ist der Spiegel jetzt? Haben Sie die Runen am Rahmen kopiert?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht. Ich vermute, ich habe nicht allzu klar gedacht. Ich war mehr besorgt darüber, was ich Hermine sagen sollte. Der Spiegel ist immer noch im Untergeschoss von Malfoy Manor. Ich gehe hin und kopiere die Runen. Ich möchte auch den Raum irgendwie verschließen, denn ich will es heute Abend nicht mit noch mehr Verwandlungen zu tun haben." Harry stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Harry? Du gehst?"

Hermines sanfte Stimme traf ihn bis ins Mark. Auch wenn er den Blödmann nicht mochte, fühlte er mit Hermine. „Ich bin bald zurück. Ich muss den Spiegel verriegeln."

Ihr tränenreiches Nicken brach ihm das Herz und stärkte seine Entschlossenheit, Snape so schnell wie möglich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln.

tbc

**Ü/N:** Nicht vergessen, der fettgedruckte Satz ist aus dem Buch ‚Die Kammer des Schreckens' vorgegeben. Die Regeln für die Challenge findet ihr im Kurzformat im ersten Kapitel beschrieben.

* * *

Na, wie fandet ihr Hermines Reaktion? Irgendwelche Meinungen? 


	3. Vorbereitung auf eine gemütliche Nacht

**Nie Wieder**

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Pearle – Nevermore – ihr findet die Story auf Ashwinder.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Eine liebevolle Umarmung an Schnuffi… und ich halte ein Schild mit ‚Tausend Dank, Süße' hoch…

Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr mich eure zahlreichen Reviews, Kommentare und Mails freuen… ich bin einfach begeistert darüber! Vielen Dank +Butterbier reicht+

Ich hoffe, dass ihr das Kapitel auch ohne Alert findet… und noch mehr hoffe ich, dass ff . net endlich diese Störung beseitigt… das dauert alles schon ganz schön lange, nicht? Da ich keine Ahnung habe, ob Replies ankommen, habe ich das lieber gelassen und kann mich eher an die Übersetzung weiterer Kapitel von ‚Der mit der Hexe tanzt' setzen… ich hoffe, dass das wenigstens einigen von euch lieber ist…

**

* * *

Kapitel 03**

**Vorbereitung auf eine gemütliche Nacht**

Es wurde Nacht und mit ihr kamen nicht die Antworten, auf die Harry gehofft hatte. Der Rabe hatte es aufgegeben, ihnen zu helfen. Er umkreiste das Zimmer einige Male, ehe er neben Hermine auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas landete.

„Na, streckst du deine Flügel, mein Lieber?" Hermine warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Vogel. „Tja, ein Rabe macht schon Sinn. Schwarz war immer deine Farbe."

Tonks kicherte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir den Professor in etwas anderem als Schwarz vorstellen kann. Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass er sich in einen Blauhäher oder in ein Rotkehlchen verwandeln würde?"

Hermine lachte zusammen mit der Hexe. „Ich bin sicher, dass er es auch zu verhindern gewusst hätte, sich in einen roten Kardinal zu verwandeln. Zu nahe am Gryffindor-rot."

Der Vogel krächzte laut und schlug ungehalten mit den Flügeln.

„Tut mir leid, Severus. Ich habe nicht über dich gelacht, aber diese ganze Situation hat mich etwas außer Fassung gebracht. Wie konntest du auch nur so verdammt dumm sein und dich in einen Vogel verwandeln?" Hermines Stimme erhob sich schrill, während sie den Raben anschrie.

Der Vogel wiederum krächzte die Hexe unfreundlich an.

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir! Ich bin nicht der Trottel, der sich in einen Vogel verwandelt hat! Was ist, wenn sie dich nicht zurück bringen können? Hast du da mal dran gedacht?" Der Vogel verstummte und ließ lieber seinen Kopf fallen als Hermine anzusehen. „Oh Severus, was, wenn sie dich wirklich nicht zurück verwandeln können?"

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät geworden. Warum machen wir nicht alle eine Pause? Ich denke, wir könnten eine gebrauchen. Ich flohe in die Küche nach einigen Sandwiches. Keine Bange meine Liebe, wir finden eine Lösung." Minerva lächelte die verzweifelte Hexe an.

„Severus braucht auch etwas zu essen."

„Ja, natürlich. Ich habe die Elfen gebeten, etwas mageres Roastbeef zu schicken. Das sollte ihn zufrieden stellen."

„Vielleicht kann Remus etwas Licht auf das, was passiert ist, werfen. Er war der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und nicht nur das, er verwandelt sich jeden Monat in einen Wolf. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wo er ist, Harry?" Tonks nahm sich ein Sandwich und ein Glas Kürbissaft. Sie war überrascht darüber dass sie am Verhungern war, aber sie alle hatten, der Aufregung wegen, das Mittagessen verpasst.

„Der Gedanke kam mir auch schon in den Sinn." Harry grinste schief. „Solltest du nicht besser als ich wissen, wo er ist?"

„Ich bin nicht diejenige, die ihn zu seiner letzten Aufgabe geschickt hat."

„Richtig, nun denn, er sollte bald wieder im Ministerium sein."

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein, während sie den Raben beobachteten, der über den Teller mit Roastbeef herfiel, den Hermine vor ihn hingestellt hatte.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du daran nicht erstickst, ehe sie die Chance haben, dich wieder zurück zu bringen."

Der Vogel sah hoch und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Er krächzte laut und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu.

Krummbein musterte den Vogel von seinem Posten am Kamin aus. Der Halbkniesel hatte den Tag damit verbracht, um das Schloss zu wandern und kam nun nach Hause, um einen fremden Vogel neben seinem Frauchen verweilen zu sehen. Auch wenn er keine gesundheitsgefährdenden Absichten des fremden Vogels entdecken konnte, war der Kater der Meinung, dass er unbedingt ein Auge auf den Raben haben sollte.

Hermine ließ sich schwer in einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und schlang – plötzlich erschaudernd – die Arme um sich. „Was, wenn du ihn nicht zurück bringen kannst?", fragte sie leise.

„Wir finden es heraus, Hermine. Ich verspreche es. Es kann etwas dauern, aber wir _werden_ es herausfinden."

Die Gruppe kehrte zur hinteren Seite des Raumes zurück und versammelte sich wieder um den Schreibtisch.

Hermine beobachtete den Raben, der seine Mahlzeit beendete. Er war gefräßig und riss bissig an dem leicht angebratenen Rindfleisch. Als der Teller leer gepickt war, segelte er hinüber zum anderen Sessel vor dem Kamin und hockte sich auf die Armlehne. Er traf den Blick der Hexe mit einem leichten Nicken, ehe er sich der Federn- und Klauenpflege zuwandte.

Eine einzelne Träne suchte sich seinen Weg über die Wange der jungen Frau, während sie dem Raben bei der Säuberung zusah.

Ihr Mann war ein Vogel.

Es war einige Zeit später, als Hermine wieder aus ihrer Benommenheit erwachte und bemerkte, dass die Gruppe aufbrach.

„Hermine, es ist ziemlich spät. Ich denke wirklich, dass wir nun aufhören und uns etwas ausruhen sollten. Morgen früh, wenn wir alle frisch sind und Remus uns helfen kann, nehmen wir es wieder in Angriff. Ich bin sicherer denn je, dass du morgen um diese Zeit Snape zurück haben wirst." Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, zuckte aber bei dem angegriffenen Blick in den Augen seiner Freundin zusammen. Auch wenn er immer noch dachte, dass Snape selbst schuld an der Situation war, in die er sich gebracht hatte, fühlte er sich, als sollte er etwas von der Bürde auf seine Schultern laden. Snape wäre nicht im Manor gewesen, wenn er ihn nicht hinzugezogen hätte. „Morgen wird das alles nur noch eine üble Erinnerung sein. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Wenn Sie möchten, Potter, könnte ich die Elfen bitten, Gästezimmer hier im Schloss vorzubereiten, oder Sie kommen mit mir in mein Büro, um den Floh zu nutzen, wenn Sie ins Ministerium zurückkehren möchten." Minerva versuchte überall hin außer auf den Raben zu sehen und versagte dabei kläglich. Sie konnte sich Severus' Ärger nur zu gut vorstellen, wenn er wieder seine menschliche Form haben würde.

„Danke, aber ich denke, ich gehe heute Abend lieber nach Hause. Wirklich, es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich nicht apparieren sollte."

„Wenn Sie zu müde…"

„Es geht mir gut. Tonks, Bill, Thomas?" Sie waren miteinander übereingekommen, dass sie alle nach Hause gehen und um neun am morgigen Tag zurück in die Räume der Snapes kommen würden.

„Ähm, du, äh, solltest vielleicht heute Nacht das Fenster offen lassen. Ich weiß, dass er Snape ist und so, aber er ist doch ein… nun, physisch gesehen ist er ein Vogel." Harry errötete, unsicher ob seine Aussage klar gewesen war.

Der Rabe krächzte laut und starrte Harry an.

„Richtig, tja, Zeit zu verschwinden.", stotterte Harry ungeschickt.

„Nun gut, ich bringe Sie zum Haupteingang. Hermine, wenn es etwas gibt das du brauchst, ruf mich einfach. Ich lasse das Flohnetzwerk zwischen unseren Räumen offen."

„Danke Minerva, wir kommen zurecht. Ich sehe euch alle morgen wieder." Hermine umarmte jeden, als sie gingen und nickte freundlich, während sie ihr nochmals versicherten, dass sie einen Weg finden würden um ihren Mann wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Der Rabe krächzte den Gute-Nacht-Wünschen laut entgegen.

Hermine schloss die Türe hinter der Gruppe und Stille erfüllte den Raum. Sie lehnte sich an die Tür und blickte den Raben an. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du etwas so Dummes getan hast und dich in einen Vogel transformieren ließest. Was hast du nur dabei gedacht?" Ihre Stimme erhob sich ärgerlich, während sie den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Vogel verkleinerte.

Der Rabe saß still da und sah sie an. Sein schwarzer Blick traf ihre Augen. Ein fast unmerkliches Zucken seiner Schultern schien auszudrücken: „Offensichtlich habe ich nicht gedacht. Was soll ich dir sagen?"

„Ich bin müde und gehe jetzt zu Bett. Ich nehme an…" Hermine beobachtete den Raben, der von einem Fuß auf den anderen hüpfte. „Ich nehme an, dass du heute Nacht irgendwo sitzen wirst. Krummbein, benimm dich und lass Severus alleine."

Hermine hexte einen modifizierten Portschlüssel an das verzauberte Fenster. Der Zauberspruch würde den Vogel direkt zum Astronomieturm transportieren. Ihre Räume lagen unter dem See. Ein Fenster zu öffnen würde nur dazu führen, dass der Raum überflutet würde.

„Bitte, pass nur auf, dass du dasselbe Fenster benutzt, wenn du zurückkommst. Es ist mit deiner magischen Signatur verbunden." Ihre Stimme wurde weich, während sie ihre Hand hob, um den glatten, schwarzen Kopf des Vogels zu tätscheln. „Sei vorsichtig, Severus. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es aushalte, wenn dir noch etwas passiert."

Der Rabe knabberte an ihrer Hand und nickte verstehend. Mit einem lauten Krächzen verschwand er durch das verzauberte Fenster und war schnell außer Sicht.

Niedergeschlagen machte sich Hermine bettfertig. Es würde das erste Mal seit drei Jahren sein, dass sie alleine schlief. Es sich mit Severus am Ende des Tages gemütlich zu machen war etwas, auf das sie sich immer gefreut hatte. Das Bett fühlte sich riesig und voll düsterer Vorahnungen an, als sie da alleine lag und Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht zurückverwandeln konnten?

Zärtlich streichelte Hermine sein Kopfkissen, ehe sie es an sich heranzog. Sein Duft hing an dem seidenen Stoff und machte ihre Einsamkeit noch unerträglicher. Sie dachte an das erste Mal zurück, an dem sie Severus in seinen Räumen besucht hatte.

_Es war zwei Jahre nachdem der Krieg zu Ende gegangen war und Hogwarts war endlich zu seiner früheren Pracht wieder hergestellt worden. Der Kampf während der Entscheidungsschlacht hatte seinen Tribut von dem uralten Schloss gefordert. Es hatte Harrys ganzen Einfluss plus seinen Status als Jungen der lebte, um den Dunklen Lord ein für allemal zu besiegen, gebraucht, um das Ministerium zu überreden, die Schule wieder zu eröffnen. Harry war entschlossen, Dumbledores Andenken zu ehren. Was gab es für einen besseren Weg als dessen geliebte Schule wieder zu öffnen? Ron und Hermine hatten ihm in der Angelegenheit geholfen und das goldene Trio war während dieser Bemühungen wieder vereint._

_Das Willkommensfest war ein Großereignis gewesen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens versammelten sich in voller Stärke um Solidarität für Schulleiterin McGonagall zu zeigen und als Ehrung für Dumbledore. Nachdem die Schüler die große Halle verlassen hatten, trafen die Mitglieder zum Kaffee zusammen und schwelgten in Erinnerungen über Hogwarts und den Schulleiter. Harry wusste, dass McGonagall Snape erneut als Tränkemeister eingestellt hatte. Der Mann war von allen Anschuldigungen befreit worden, eine Tatsache, die ihn immer noch ärgerte. Aber was ihn nervös machte, war die Art, wie Hermine ihn ansah und ihre Augen den finsteren Mann geradezu auffraßen. Ron und er schworen beide, ihre Freundin im Auge zu behalten und waren sicher, dass nichts Gutes aus ihrer offensichtlichen Vernarrtheit zu dem Tränkemeister kommen konnte._

_Eine Zeitlang beobachtete er sie und bemerkte dann, dass Snape und Hermine beiseite standen und sich leise unterhielten. Harry sah entsetzt, wie sich der Zauberer vorbeugte und seine Freundin küsste._

„_Hast du das gesehen?", zischte Harry und stieß Ron an. „Snape hat sie geküsst. Und sie küsst ihn auch noch zurück!"_

„_Mensch Harry, das kann nicht sein. In der Ecke dort ist es dunkel. Bestimmt knutschen sie nicht, das muss eine Täuschung durch das Licht hier sein. Es ist... Snape, um Himmels Willen!"_

„_Ach, wirklich? Schau hin!"_

_Hermine schienen seine Annäherungsversuche zu gefallen und, allem Anschein nach erwiderte sie sie diese Avancen auch noch. _

_Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. **Sie sahen doch nicht, was sie da sahen, oder?** Das konnte nicht sein. Hermine und Snape?_

„_Das muss ein Liebestrank sein. Wir sollten sie von ihm weg holen."_

„_Ja, ich wette dass du Recht hast. Der Mistkerl hat etwas in ihr Getränk geschmuggelt. Los jetzt." Harry und Ron machten sich mit dem Vorsatz auf den Weg durch die Versammlung, ihre Freundin aus den Klauen des teuflischen Blödmannes zu retten._

„_Harry, das Schloss sieht wundervoll aus. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Du hast großartige Arbeit geleistet." Hermine lächelte ihren Freund glücklich an. _

„_Ähm, ja, es ist ganz gut geworden", nickte er zustimmend, während er die ganze Zeit Snape beäugte._

„_Severus wollte mir gerade die neuen Gärten zeigen."_

_Der finstere Mann bot ihr seinen Arm; mit einem kurzen Nicken nahm er ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis. „Potter, Weasley."_

„_Hermine, warte." Wie zu Teufel konnten sie sie nur alleine kriegen?_

_Hermine warf den beiden einen Blick zu. „Es geht mir gut, Harry. Wir kommen bald zurück."_

_Keiner von ihnen konnte nunmehr etwas tun, ohne Snape direkt zu beschuldigen. Harry und Ron beobachteten das Paar, wie sie durch den Seiteneingang gingen. Sie überwachten die Tür und warteten, bis sie wiederkommen würden, doch sie kamen nicht mehr._

_Severus zeigte ihr den Rosengarten und zog sie in einer schattigen Ecke an sich, um sie ausgiebig zu küssen._

_Hermine konnte fühlen, wie das Blut in ihren Adern zu kochen anfing, als er ihren Mund eroberte und seine Hände langsam auf ihrem Rücken umher wanderten. Sie stöhnte, während er langsam eine Spur aus Küssen über ihren Hals zog und in ihre erhitzte Haut kniff. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und er schürte weiter das Feuer, das in ihr loderte._

_Er schlug vor, an einen etwas privateren Ort zu gehen. Eine Tür die zu seinen Räumen führte, lag gleich um die Ecke – wenn sie interessiert wäre._

_Sie war._

_Eigentlich sah Hermine in dieser Nacht nur sehr wenig von seinen Räumen. Sie kehrten nicht zu der Versammlung zurück und entschlossen sich, die Nacht und die frühen Morgenstunden damit zu verbringen, einander zu erforschen. Erst später an diesem Morgen bekam sie Magen knurrend eine Führung durch die Räume. Gemächlich nahmen sie ihr Frühstück ein und genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen, ehe sie wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurückkehrten._

_Hermine kam an diesem Abend nach Hause und fand dort einen wütenden Harry Potter vor, der auf sie wartete. Ehe er seinen Wortschwall zu Ende bringen konnte, übernahm sie das Wort._

_Es war ihr Leben. Wer zum Teufel dachte er, dass er war? Er hatte kein Recht ihr zu sagen, wen sie treffen konnte und wen nicht._

_Oder lieben, was das anging._

_Und wenn Snape der Eine für sie war, so sollte es so sein. Wenn Harry klar war, was gut für ihn wäre, dann solle er das besser akzeptieren. Sonst…_

„_Nach einer Nacht?"_

„_Wir sind für einander geschaffen. Punkt. Ende der Geschichte."_

_Harry hatte keine Wahl. Entweder akzeptierte er Snape oder verlor seine beste Freundin. _

_Sechs Monate später waren sie verheiratet._

Und nun war ihr Mann ein Vogel.

tbc

**Ü/N:** Und hier war nur der Satz aus: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban.

* * *

Ein kleiner Blick in die Vergangenheit, auch wenn die Gegenwart noch krächzt +gg+. Reviews…? 


	4. Flüche – erneut vereitelt…

**Nie Wieder**

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Pearle – Nevermore – ihr findet die Story auf Ashwinder.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Ich muss mal schnell Schnuffi knuddeln +press, drück+, denn hier hat sie ein paar Worte gefunden, die mir einfach nicht eingefallen sind… danke!

Und alle, die schon Übersetzungen von Pearles Kapiteltitel gelesen haben, wissen das schon… die sind manchmal etwas seltsam…+lach+

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews… das Kapitel kommt einen Tag zu spät, aber ich war gestern krank und als ich anfing, es einstellen zu wollen, musste ich plötzlich die Räumlichkeit wechseln… aber heute geht es mir viel besser… und hier ist es auch schon. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und wenn jemand wegen des Alertproblems diese Woche unbedingt noch zu Kapitel 3 auch ein Review schreiben möchte… nur zu… +gg+… ich freue mich immer total!

**

* * *

Kapitel 04 **

**Flüche – erneut vereitelt…**

Der Morgen graute und brachte Stürme und starke Winde. Hermine sah in den bedeckten Himmel und fragte sich, wohin ihr Mann gegangen war.

Sie hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen in der letzten Nacht, bis sie in ihren Räumen das Flügel schlagende Geräusch des Raben gehört hatte. Das Wissen, dass er sicher zurück war, linderte die Einsamkeit die sie fühlte, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile. Das Geräusch von flatternden Flügeln wurde lauter, als der Rabe in das Schlafzimmer segelte und mühelos auf der Schwelle landete.

„Hast du eine schöne Zeit gehabt, Liebling? Ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist, ich habe schon angefangen, mich zu sorgen."

Der Vogel krächzte laut und verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Hermine gähnte und sank zurück in ihr Kopfkissen. „Ich liebe dich auch. Nacht." Sie schlief unruhig, unheimliche Bilder tauchten in ihrem Schlaf auf, Bilder von einem lockigen, schwarzhaarigen Kind, das mit einem Raben spielte.

Als sie am Morgen aufwachte, schlief er immer noch auf der Schwelle, den Kopf unter einen Flügel gesteckt.

Sie stand früh auf, wie es ihre Gewohnheit war, und bestellte ein Tablett aus der Küche. Tee und Toast für sie, rotes Fleisch für ihn.

Hermine trank ihren Tee und beobachtete den Raben, wie er an dem Fleisch riss. „Weißt du, du solltest wirklich auf dein Cholesterin achten. All das rote Fleisch kann nicht allzu gut für dich sein."

Der Rabe wandte seine perlenartigen Augen der Hexe zu, während noch ein Happen Fleisch aus seinem Schnabel heraus hing.

Hermine hob eine Hand. „Schon gut, mach was du willst. Ich bin zu müde um mit dir zu streiten." Sogar in seiner Vogelform erkannte sie diesen Blick.

Ein lautes Klopfen hallte durch das Zimmer.

Hermine sah zur Tür. „Gut, das wird Harry und der Rest sein. Ich hoffe, dass Remus bei ihnen ist. Vielleicht kann er helfen."

Der Rabe krächzte laut und schlug protestierend mit den Flügeln.

„Es ist mir egal, ob du Harry oder Remus magst. Das Mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist nett zu ihnen zu sein. Du hast dir diese Suppe selbst eingebrockt." Hermine lief zur Tür.

„Morgen, Hermine. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Harry umarmte seine Freundin, ehe er aus dem Weg ging. Der Rest der Gruppe begrüßte sie und alle betraten das Zimmer.

„Hermine, geht es dir gut? Tonks hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist." Remus folgte den anderen hinein.

„Oh Remus. Er ist ein Vogel!" Hermine ließ sich von ihrem alten Freund fest umarmen und fühlte sich durch seine Anwesenheit gleich stärker. „Was soll ich nur machen?"

„Wir finden einen Weg, ihn zurück zu bringen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Remus blickte sich im Raum um. „Wo ist Severus jetzt?"

Hermine sah sich um. „Vor einer Minute war er noch hier. Severus?"

„Er war hier?"

„**Ja… er war beim frühstücken", sagte sie.** „Wir waren gerade fertig, als du geklopft hast. Er macht das nur um schwierig zu sein. Es würde ihm Recht geschehen, wenn ihr ihn so lassen würdet, wie er ist."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin sicher, dass er bald zurück ist. Warum fangen wir nicht mit der Arbeit an? Thomas, würdest du Remus die Bücher zeigen, an denen du und Bill zuletzt gearbeitet habt? Ähm, Hermine?"

Hermines Stimme erklang aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Severus Snape, du wirst noch in diesem Augenblick heraus kommen. Wo bist du? Ich habe genug von deinen Albernheiten. Zeig dich!", forderte sie.

Remus und Harry tauschten einen Blick aus. Es war Tonks, die zuerst sprach. „Fangt ihr beide schon an. Ich rede mit ihr."

Nickend wandten sich die beiden der vorliegenden Arbeit zu. Harry entrollte das Pergament, das er in der Hand hielt. „Das sind die Runen auf dem Spiegel. Ich bin gestern Nacht, nachdem ich von hier fort bin, zurück zum Manor gegangen und habe sie abgeschrieben. Sie sind auf beiden Seiten des Spiegels gleich."

Remus studierte die Zeichen. „Vielleicht solltest du Hermine einen Blick darauf werfen lassen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war sie ziemlich gut in Alte Runen."

„Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht. Sie scheint so… neben sich zu stehen."

„Kannst du ihr das verdenken? Du magst vielleicht den Mann nicht, aber er _ist_ ihr Mann. Hast du gehört, was sie gestern gesagt hat? Sie ist schwanger und du hast ihren Mann in einen Vogel verwandelt." Bill sah Harry bedeutsam an.

„Ich habe ihn _nicht_ in einen Vogel verwandelt. Die blöde Fledermaus hat das alles selbst gemacht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle warten, aber hört er vielleicht auf mich?" Harry plumpste in einen der leeren Sessel. „Tatsächlich denke ich, dass es sogar eine Verbesserung ist, auch wenn sie es nicht so sieht. Wenigstens muss ich so nicht auf ihn hören."

Eine Reihe von lauten Krächzern schien den Raum zu füllen. Der Rabe segelte majestätisch durch das verzauberte Fenster und schwebte über dem Schreibtisch, bis er auf dem Stapel Bücher in der Ecke landete.

„Severus?" Remus blickte in die schwarzen Augen des Vogels.

Der Rabe flatterte wie zur Antwort leicht mit seinen Flügeln. Seine Augen schweiften über den Schreibtisch und dann krächzte er laut, als er die Runen auf dem geöffneten Pergament sah. Der Vogel sprang vom Bücherstapel und hüpfte um das Papier.

„Runter da, Snape, Sie zerreißen sonst das Pergament. Ich hatte genug Schwierigkeiten damit, alles abzuschreiben. Was erwarten Sie, wie sollen wir sonst etwas herausfinden? Sie sind wirklich keine Hilfe." Harry versuchte, den aufgeregten Vogel weg zu schieben.

Der Rabe hackte ärgerlich nach ihm. Es hatte niemals zwischen ihnen beiden so etwas wie Zuneigung gegeben und diese Situation schien alles noch viel schlimmer zu machen.

„Severus?" Remus sah den Raben an. „Ähm, Harry, warum gehst du nicht zu Hermine und sagst ihr, dass er zurück ist?"

Harry zögerte, seine Freundin in die Untersuchung mit einzubeziehen, denn er machte sich Sorgen, dass ihre Konzentration auf das Problem ihres Mannes die Dinge nur verschlechtern würde. Hermine, wie auch immer, war stets eine glänzende Forscherin gewesen.

Sie stimmte zu, behilflich zu sein und hoffte damit, ihren Mann früher oder später zurück zu bekommen. Bald wurde es ersichtlich, dass sie von Anfang an die Leiterin dieser Untersuchung hätte sein sollen.

Der Rabe hüpfte von Stapel zu Stapel, ehe er sich einfach auf einem Haufen Bücher niederließ, der der Gravitation zu trotzen schien. Das plötzliche Schlagen seiner Flügel brachte die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch zum flattern.

„Also wirklich Severus, wenn du mich jedes Mal störst, wenn dir etwas einfällt, finden wir niemals eine Lösung. Was ist jetzt wieder?" Hermine hielt sich nicht damit auf, von dem Buch, das sie gerade durchblätterte, hoch zu sehen.

Das war das dritte Mal in der letzten Stunde, dass der Rabe so aufgeregt auf dem Schreibtisch gelandet war. Das erste Mal hatte noch für Besorgnis gesorgt, bis er sich mit einem Pergament davon machte, welches sie gerade entzifferte. Es dauerte einige Minuten und ein paar Zauber, ehe Hermine fähig war, sich das Dokument zurück zu holen. Das zweite Mal brachte die Hexe dazu, den schwarzen Vogel bissig anzufahren.

„Ja, ja, einen schönen Flug, Severus", antwortete Hermine geistesabwesend.

Der Rabe krächzte lärmend, ehe er aus dem verzauberten Fenster flog.

„Ehrlich, ich weiß ja, dass er meine Aufmerksamkeit sucht, aber er kann manchmal ein solches Kind sein", murmelte sie.

Remus unterdrückte ein Lachen. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.

tbc

**Ü/N:** Viertes Kapitel… vierter Band… alles klar...+ggg+...?

* * *

Tja, so ist das, wenn man mit einem Raben verheiratet ist… +ggg+… was meint ihr? 


	5. Ich möchte bitte einen Vokal kaufen

**Nie Wieder**

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Pearle – Nevermore – ihr findet die Story auf Ashwinder.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank an Schnuffi, wieder hast du dafür gesorgt, dass die übelsten Schnitzer ausgemerzt wurden… alle anderen habe ich verbrochen +gg+

**Zur Info:** Die Übersetzung der Runen ist im Deutschen wie so oft nur mit mehr Worten als im Original üblich. Daher mussten auch alle Formulierungen verändert werden. Hier musste ich vom Original insofern abweichen, da ich diese Gespräche anpasste… alle Klarheiten beseitigt? ... +gg+

Wen übrigens die Formulierung der Challenge im Original interessiert, der findet sie auf meiner Homepage www . minnies-fanfictions . de unter ‚Hermine und Severus – Nie Wieder'. (Leerstellen in der Adresse weglassen)

**

* * *

Kapitel 05 **

**Ich möchte bitte einen Vokal kaufen**

„Thomas, die fünfte Rune, ist das Komet? Ich kann das Symbol kaum erkennen." Hermine war das Problem mit aller Entschlossenheit angegangen. Sie waren an diesem Vormittag weiter vorangekommen als das Team am ganzen Tag zuvor.

„Nein, das muss ‚gewöhnlich' sein. Siehst du das Linienende, welches unten den Schweif bildet? Es biegt sich abwärts und dann nach rechts. Wenn es Komet wäre, dann würde es sich nach oben krümmen."

„Richtig. So, was haben wir bis jetzt?" Hermine steckte ihren Federkiel willkürlich in die Masse ihres Haares, welches auf ihrem Kopf aufgetürmt war und sah währenddessen zu, wie Remus das Wort in das Pergament vor sich einfügte.

Harry versuchte nicht zu lachen, aber es war bereits der fünfte Federkiel, den sie in ihre ungebändigten Locken gespießt hatte. Wenn sie so weiter machte, würde sie noch in Hinsicht des Federkleides mit Severus in Konkurrenz treten.

Der Spiegel hatte zehn Runen auf der linken Seite, beginnend ganz unten und nach oben verlaufend, sowie zehn Runden die von oben nach unten auf der rechten Seite liefen. Die Vorder- und die Rückseite des Rahmens hatten dieselben Zeichen.

Stumm las die Gruppe das Schriftstück, das Remus in die Mitte des Schreibtisches gelegt hatte.

**Ein ------ --- --- gewöhnlich --- -------- ------- ---- bringt**

**---- ------- ---- nicht zum Vorschein --- ich es vermag.**

„Es sieht wie ein Spiel aus, das ich als Kind gespielt habe. Nur dass wir statt Buchstaben einzusetzen, Wörter einsetzen müssen." Hermine lehnte sich genervt zurück.

„Hangman", sagte Harry leise.

„Ja genau, das ist es."

„Hangman, du meinst das Spiel, bei dem man Wörter durch Buchstaben suchen erraten muss?" Tonks sah fragend von Harry zu Hermine. Sie erinnerte sich vage an das Spiel aus ihrer eigenen Kindheit, wenn sie seltene Besuche bei der Verwandtschaft ihres Vaters gemacht hatte.

Hermine nickte. „Du errätst die Wörter, indem du die Buchstaben in die leeren Stellen setzt. Wenn du das Wort nicht herausfindest, wird der Kerl gehenkt. Nun ja, nicht wirklich, nur auf dem Papier. Es ist ein Muggelspiel." Auch wenn sie Harry und Ron über Jahre hinweg dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie Zaubererschach spielten, war sie froh, dass sie nicht die Zauberversion von Hangman hatten. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ein brutales Spiel und wenn man an die Popularität von Zaubererschach denkt, würde es die Zauberer bestimmt reizen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Fred und George einmal etwas über die Entwicklung einer Zaubererversion sagten, aber sie hatte nie mehr davon gehört.

Thomas deutete auf die zweite und die dritte Leerstelle. „Ich glaube, dass der Schlüssel zur Lösung in einem dieser beiden Punkte liegt."

Hermine sah hoch. „Du bist schrecklich ruhig, Bill. Das sollte doch genau dein Ding sein, oder?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist keine Art von Fluch, die mir bekannt ist. Ich denke, dass es wirklich mehr ein Zauber ist. Das würde auch Sinn machen, wenn es Severus zur Verwandlung gezwungen hat. Flüche neigen dazu, gewaltsam und schmerzhaft zu sein. Meistens sind sie dunkle Magie. Es gibt nichts Gutes an ihnen."

Sie starrte Bill mit einem bohrenden Blick an und erinnerte so an den verschwundenen Tränkemeister. „Und würdest du mir bitte sagen, was daran gut sein soll, dass mein Mann in einen Raben verwandelt wurde?"

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Es ist nur so, dass Flüche normalerweise Schmerzen verursachen."

Der Kamin erwachte zum Leben und Minervas Kopf hing in den grünen Flammen. „Hermine? Hallo?"

Harry ging zu der Feuerstelle. „Wir sind alle hier, Minerva. Komm durch."

Die Schulleiterin trat aus den Flammen. Sie lächelte der Gruppe knapp zu, ehe sie Harry eine fragende, gehobene Augenbraue zuwarf, als sie Hermine mit den Ellbogen tief in Büchern und Pergamenten stecken sah.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine, wir haben dich heute früh in der Großen Halle vermisst."

„Oh, entschuldige. Severus und ich haben hier gefrühstückt. Ich denke nicht, dass er möchte, dass ihn die Schule so sieht."

Minerva legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter der Hexe. „Du musst dich ausruhen und solltest richtig essen. Du darfst dich in deinen Zustand nicht zu sehr anstrengen."

„Meinem Zustand?"

„Das Baby."

„Ich bin schwanger, Minerva und liege doch nicht im Sterben. Also wirklich." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Minerva war kurz davor, eine scharfe Bemerkung abzugeben, als sie bemerkte, wie müde die junge Frau aussah. Sie verstand, wie verzweifelt die Hexe sein musste, sah auf den Schreibtisch und meinte stattdessen: „Es sieht aus, als hättet ihr tatsächlich Fortschritte gemacht."

Bill nickte. „Das meiste dank Hermine."

Der Rabe flog durch das verzauberte Fenster und krächzte schrill. Er landete anmutig auf der Rückenlehne von Hermines Sessel und schmiegte sich sanft an die Federn, die aus ihrem Haar ragten.

Minerva nickte dem Vogel zu. „Guten Morgen, Severus."

„Hör auf", protestierte die Hexe lachend. „Das kitzelt!"

„Ich hasse es zu sagen, aber heute ist Sonntag. Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir einen Tränkemeister für den Unterricht morgen haben…"

Der Vogel krächzte zeternd und schlug mit den Flügeln.

„…einen _menschlichen_ Tränkemeister, der die Klassen auch sicher unterrichten kann?"

Harry seufzte. „Warten wir mal den Tag ab."

Um die Mittagszeit hatten sie es geschafft zwei weitere Worte einzusetzen. Minerva und Bill hatten eine hitzige Debatte darüber geführt, ob es ein Fluch oder ein Zauber war, welcher Severus verwandelt hatte.

Die Temperamente begannen schon richtig heftig zu werden, als Hermine in die Luft ging. „Wen zum Teufel interessiert es schon, ob das ein Zauber oder ein Fluch war? Es war dunkle Magie. Mein Mann ist ein Vogel! Ein verflixter Vogel!"

„Tja, ich denke, das wäre jetzt ein guter Moment um eine Pause zu machen. Ich flohe wegen ein paar Sandwiches in die Küche." Harry wusste, dass das besser war als zu versuchen, die Gemüter zu beruhigen – vor allem von Hermine – und bestellte das Mittagessen in der Küche.

Sie hatten zwei weitere Runen entziffert. Auf dem Pergament stand nun:

**Ein ------ --- --- gewöhnlich --- -------- genutzt ---- bringt**

**---- ------- ---- nicht zum Vorschein wie ich es vermag.**

Sie hatten es noch geschafft herauszufinden, dass die zweite Rune einen ‚au' Klang hatte, konnten aber momentan nichts weiter entschlüsseln.

Es wurde dunkel und sie machten immer noch weiter. Der Rabe umkreiste ab und zu den Raum, flog zu dem verzauberten Fenster und kam wieder. Hin und wieder drückte er sich an Hermines Haar.

Tonks deutete aufgeregt auf ein Symbol in dem Buch, welches sie in der Hand hielt. „Ich glaube, ich habe das Wort für die elfte Rune gefunden!"

Hermine nickte. „Das ist auf jeden Fall ein ‚D' und ein ‚E', aber das Ende passt nicht. Der? Dein? Deine? Dessen? Demut? Ich weiß es nicht."

Remus sah von dem Buch hoch, das seine Frau las und dann zurück zum Pergament. „Es könnte jedes davon sein."

Der Rabe hüpfte aufgeregt über das Pergament.

„Severus, weißt du, was das für ein Fluch ist?" Hermines Gesicht rötete sich, als sie zusah, wie der Vogel im Zimmer kreiste und dabei drei Bücher herunterwarf. „Schnell, Harry, bring die her. Vielleicht steht da die Antwort über den Fluch drin."

Drei weitere Bücher kamen zu den wachsenden Stapeln neben dem Schreibtisch. Hermine reichte Remus und Tonks ein abgenutztes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch mit dem Titel: _‚Gar böse Zauberey'_. Das Buch gab ein geisterhaftes Wehklagen von sich, während Remus den Buchdeckel öffnete.

Der Rabe krächzte laut, pickte in die Seiten und ließ das Buch noch lauter jammern.

„Severus, hör auf damit. Ich kann das Buch nicht zum Schweigen bringen, wenn du daran zupfst." Remus schwang seinen Zauberstab über das klagende Buch und hoffte, dass er die unheimlichen Geräusche abschalten konnte. **_„Silencio."_**

**Der Rabe fuhr damit fort, seinen Schnabel zu öffnen und zu schließen, aber kein Geräusch kam heraus**. Beide – der Vogel und das Buch – waren verstummt. Die Gruppe am Schreibtisch brach in Gelächter aus.

„Tja", meinte Remus lächelnd, „zwei für den Preis von einem."

Der Rabe durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken, schlug aus gerechtfertigter Entrüstung mit den Flügeln und öffnete und schloss weiterhin stumm seinen Schnabel.

„Schon gut, es tut mir leid. Halt still damit ich den Zauber beenden kann."

Ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, ein gemurmeltes „_Finite incantatem"_ und plötzlich erfüllte erneut eine Reihe lauter Krächzer den Raum.

Hermine fuhr den aufgebrachten Vogel an. „Hör auf! Er hat dir gesagt, dass du das Buch in Ruhe lassen sollst. Genauso wie Harry dir gesagt hat, dass du auf den Rest des Teams warten sollst, bevor du den Spiegel untersuchst. Das ist alles deine Schuld! Jeder hier opfert seine Zeit um dir zu helfen. Aber bist du dankbar dafür? Nein, du flatterst herum und verteilst die Unterlagen, wirfst überall mit deinen Federn herum und schreist dir die Seele aus dem Leib. Ein Dankeschön, weißt du, würde nicht schaden. Es würde mich nicht überraschen wenn sie alle hier die Hände in Unschuld waschen und dich nach St. Mungos abschieben würden!" Hermines Augen blitzten ärgerlich und forderten den Raben zum Widerspruch heraus.

Das Zimmer war still geworden, jeder blickte zwischen Hermine und dem Raben hin und her.

Irgendwie schaffte es der Vogel, zerknirscht auszusehen. Er ging und rieb seinen Schnabel sanft an Hermines Hand, ehe er sich auf die Seite stellte und sein Gefieder putzte, als würde ihn die Welt nichts angehen.

„Du könntest dich auch bei den anderen entschuldigen."

Der Rabe sah hoch und blickte sie an als wolle er sagen: ‚Treib es nicht zu weit!'

„Ist schon gut. Hermine, das Buch?" Harry zeigte auf das riesige grüne Buch, das sie hielt.

„Entschuldige, Harry. Ich denke, die letzten beiden Tage haben mir ziemlich zugesetzt. Hier."

Das Buch war größer als normal, seine ausgefransten Kanten sahen violett und ziemlich zerschunden im Kerzenlicht aus. Die goldgedruckten Buchstaben des Titels entlang des Buchrückens waren teilweise fort und gaben Zeugnis darüber ab, wie alt der Wälzer war. Harry konnte den Titel gerade noch erkennen. _‚Dunkel, Dunkler, Am Dunkelsten – Am Rande des Lichts'_

Hermine schloss _‚Wenn Schokolade nicht ausreicht'_ und griff nach dem dritten Schinken: _‚Magische Hieroglyphen und Logogramme'._ Keine fünfzehn Minuten später brach ihr erschrockenes Kreischen die Stille in der Gruppe. „Das ist es! Das ist die siebte Rune! Und schaut hier…" Sie zeigte aufgeregt auf die Seite. „… Das ist die elfte Rune. Der Rest muss auch hier stehen. Nun müssen wir nur noch diesen Fluch entschlüsseln und dann können wir einen Gegenfluch entwickeln."

Hermine fasste nach vorn und umarmte den erschrockenen Raben. Der Vogel quiekte entrüstet. „Du bist bald wieder ein Mensch, Severus." Mit aufgefrischter Vitalität fing sie an, den Rest des Fluches zu entziffern.

tbc

**Ü/N**: Fett gedruckt wie immer: Das Zitat aus Band fünf: HP und der Orden des Phoenix. Die Runenübersetzung gehört nicht dazu… +gg+

* * *

Was meint ihr… ist das der Durchbruch? Kommt Severus im nächsten Kapitel zurück? Wird er der Alte sein? Was wird er zu Hermines Schwangerschaft sagen… Ihr erfahrt es am Donnerstag! 


	6. Durch den Spiegel

**Nie Wieder**

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Pearle – Nevermore – ihr findet die Story auf Ashwinder.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Danke Schnuffi, für dein Beta lesen… und nicht nur du wirst wissen wollen, ob Severus etwas an hat, wenn er zurück verwandelt wird… die Betonung liegt auf ‚wenn' +gg+. Ich kann doch nicht jetzt schon alles verraten!

Ich fand es total spannend zu lesen, dass einige von euch nicht an die schnelle Rückverwandlung von Severus glaubten. Andere waren sich dessen ganz sicher… lasst euch nun überraschen… die Kapitel sind ja wirklich nicht so lang…

**Dies ist das erste Ende von zweien, die Pearle für diese Story geschrieben hat. Mich würde es wahnsinnig interessieren, was ihr euch von der Alternative erwartet… sie kommt dann am Montag.**

**

* * *

Kapitel 06 **

**Alternatives Ende Eins - Durch den Spiegel**

Hermines Hände zitterten, während sie die Seite umblätterte. „Das ist es, das ist die letzte Rune!"

„Inneres Tibet?"

„Nicht Tibet, Tier. Sieh wie sich die Linie in der Mitte kreuzt, und nicht oben. Und der Balken hat keinen Schwanz. Es ist inneres Tier und nicht inneres Tibet. Lass mich das mal sehen, Remus." Hermine starrte auf das vollständige Pergament

**Ein Zauber, der für gewöhnlich als Übergang genutzt wird, bringt**

**dein inneres Tier nicht zum Vorschein wie ich es vermag.**

„Inneres Tier. Es muss eine Art von Animagus-Verwandlungs-Zauber sein. Bill, du bist hier der Fluchbrecher. Irgendwelche Einfälle?" Hermine sah den Zauberer hoffend an.

Remus strahlte seine Frau stolz an. „Du hast Recht gehabt, Tonks. Es hat etwas mit Severus' Animagusform zu tun."

Tonks errötete in einem herrlichen Fuchsia-Ton. „Und, wie bringen wir ihn jetzt zurück? Minerva?"

Bill und Minerva waren gemeinsam fähig, die einzelnen Schichten der Flüche und Zauber, die der originale Fluch erschaffen hatte, zu ermitteln. Der Rabe beschwerte sich lautstark und krächzte fast ununterbrochen, während er von ihren Zauberstäben gepiekt und gestupst wurde.

„Bitte hör mit diesem Spektakel auf. Du verursachst mir Kopfschmerzen." Hermine lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die Augen, wobei Kopfschmerzen sie zu überfallen drohten. „Du willst doch zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt werden, oder etwa nicht?"

Krummbein saß auf dem Kamin, sein Schwanz zuckte und seine Augen waren aufmerksam, während er die Menschen betrachtete, die mit Stäben um den Vogel wedelten. Mit dem Raben war irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, er konnte nur nicht herausfinden, was es war, das ihn an dem schwarzen Vogel störte.

Hermine blickte auf das fertige Pergament. „Inneres Tier. Nur Malfoy würde auf die Idee kommen, jemanden gegen seinen Willen in ein Tier zu verwandeln."

„Denkst du, dass sich Severus wieder in einen Raben verwandeln kann, nun, da er seine Animagusform kennt?", erkundigte sich Tonks.

„Ich bezweifle das. Es war eigentlich ja der Spiegel, der die Verwandlung erzwungen hat und nicht Severus." Hermine sah genau zu, wie sich Bill und Minerva den Gegenfluch erarbeiteten.

„In Ordnung, bereit für die letzte Runde?" Minerva hob ihren Zauberstab und sah Bill an. „Bei drei. Eins… Zwei… Drei!"

Hexe und Zauberer trugen gemeinsam die letzte Beschwörung vor, um den Fluch zu beenden. Ein helles Licht schoss aus den Enden ihrer Zauberstäbe, vereinigten sich beide in einer Rauchwolke und umgaben den krächzenden Vogel.

Als sich das Licht und die Wolke aufklärten, saß dort… der Rabe.

„**Nichts", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.**

Hermine ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht. „Es hat nicht funktioniert, er ist immer noch ein Vogel!"

Tonks versuchte, die verzweifelte Hexe zu trösten. „Nun, sieh es mal auf diese Weise. Er wird gut darin sein, eurem Kind zu zeigen wie man fliegt, und denk an all das Geld dass du an Eulenleckereien sparst, wenn Severus deine Briefe überbringt."

Aus irgendeinem Grund ließen die Bemerkungen der Frau Hermine nur noch heftiger weinen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Das hätte funktionieren müssen." Bill schwang seinen Zauberstab über dem Raben in einer Reihe von komplizierten Bewegungen, jede dafür geschaffen, einen Fluch oder Zauber zu erkennen und zu identifizieren. „Hier ist das Problem, dieser Teil hätte nicht zuerst gemacht werden dürfen. Es ist immer noch ein Zauber da. Minerva, du solltest zurücktreten. Dieser Teil ist ziemlich knifflig."

Sie beobachteten in gespannter Ruhe, wie sich Bill konzentrierte um den letzten Fluch zu brechen. Der Zauber wurde beinahe geflüstert und seine Zauberstabbewegungen waren präzise, während er durch die letzte Barriere brach. Wieder schoss ein blendender Blitz aus Licht, der umhüllt von Rauch war aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und umgab den Raben. Der junge Mann stolperte durch die Kraft der Magie, die er beschworen hatte, zurück.

Als sich das Licht und der Rauch auflöste, saß in der Mitte des Schreibtisches… Severus Snape.

„Severus!", kreischte Hermine und rannte zu ihrem Mann.

Dieser hatte kaum Zeit um zu verstehen, wo er war, als er von seiner überglücklichen Frau gepackt wurde.

„Du bist zurück. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass du jemals wieder ein Mensch wirst!" Sie übersäte sein Gesicht mit Küssen und umarmte ihn heftig.

Severus umarmte sie zurück, immer noch verwirrt von der Verwandlung. „Ich bin auch ziemlich froh, wieder da zu sein. Denkst du dass es möglich wäre, dass ich von diesem verfluchten Schreibtisch weg komme und mich für einen Augenblick auf das Sofa setzen kann?"

„Professor!" Tonks drückte seinen Arm, während er den Schreibtisch verließ.

Jeder klopfte dem benommenen Mann auf die Schulter oder berührte ihn kurz, als er zum Sofa ging. Die ganze Zeit über ließ Hermine ihren Gatten nicht los. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, immer noch fassungslos, dass er wieder ein Mensch war.

„Danke euch allen, ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ihr ihn wieder zurück gebracht habt." Hermine stupste ihren Mann an um zu sehen, dass er real war. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du ein Rabe bleiben würdest."

„Ich bin sicher, dass er von der Transformation überwältigt ist.", meinte Remus lächelnd.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie zurück sind, Snape." Harry nickte dem Zauberer zu.

„Es ist Ihre Schuld, dass ich die letzten beiden Tage lang ein verflixter Vogel war", knurrte dieser Harry zu und starrte ihn finster an.

„Wieso ist das meine Schuld? Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen den Spiegel nicht berühren? Dass Sie auf die anderen warten sollen? Es ist Ihr eigener verdammte Fehler, dass Sie sich verwandelt haben!"

„Harry! Severus! Genug jetzt davon. Es ist egal, wessen Schuld es war. Wichtig ist, dass du wieder ein Mensch bist." Hermine blitzte die beiden Männer an.

„Es war nicht mein Fehler", murmelte Harry. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog den Zauberstab von Snape heraus. „Ich glaube, der gehört Ihnen."

Severus nickte steif. „Danke."

„Nun, ich nehme an, du musst nun deinem Kind auf die traditionelle Weise das Fliegen beibringen und nun einen Besen wie jeder andere auch nehmen, anstatt einfach neben ihm her zu fliegen."

„Mein Kind? Was meinst du mit ‚mein Kind'?"

Tonks Lächeln verschwand. „Ähm, Hermine sagte sie wäre…"

„Severus, hast du alles, was gesprochen worden ist, verstehen können als du ein Vogel warst?", fragte Hermine und schnitt der jungen Frau mitten im Satz das Wort ab.

„Ja, das heißt, das Meiste davon. Einige Worte schienen sich nicht zu übersetzen. Worüber redet Tonks da?" Severus blickte seine Frau fest an.

Die anderen Leute im Raum schienen sich vorzulehnen, um Hermines Antwort genau hören zu können.

Hermine blickte in die Runde. „Habt ihr etwa nichts anderes zu tun? Müsst ihr nicht gehen?"

Minerva lächelte. „Nein, nein, es ist in Ordnung, wir haben noch Zeit."

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, Snape, sie ist schwanger. Sie haben einen kleinen Snape auf dem Weg." Harry starrte Severus an.

„Harry!"

„Was? Gestern hast du wie verrückt gerufen: ‚Du kannst kein Vogel sein! Ich bin schwanger!' Wir wissen alle, dass du schwanger bist und er auch, sogar wenn er sich nicht einmal daran erinnert, dass du ihn angebrüllt hast."

Severus' Laune fiel. „Potter…"

„Oh ja, werden Sie ruhig wieder wütend auf mich. Sie hat Ihnen unzählige Male in den letzten zwei Tagen erzählt, dass sie schwanger ist."

„Ich war ein Vogel, woher soll ich mich erinnern, was sie gesagt hat?"

„Sie können sich nicht erinnern, dass Ihre Frau schwanger ist, aber Sie erinnern sich, dass ich Sie in einen Vogel transformiert habe?" Harry hatte einfach genug von dem Tränkemeister.

Severus grinste. „Sie geben es zu?"

„Ich habe Sie nicht in einen Vogel verwandelt. Aber ich gebe zu, ich mochte Sie lieber so. Tonks, Bill, Thomas: das Erste morgen früh ist, dass wir diesen Spiegel abbauen. Ich möchte nicht, dass noch irgendjemand aus Versehen in ein Tier verwandelt wird." Harry warf einen Blick in Severus' Richtung. „Zeit, euch zwei ‚Liebesvögel' allein zu lassen."

„Es ist ziemlich spät geworden. Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn wir nun alle gehen." Minerva lächelte Severus an. „Ich bin froh, dass nun wieder alles normal ist und ich gratuliere euch beiden."

Severus nickte seiner Freundin und Kollegin zu und kurz überzog ein trauriger Blick ihre Gesichter. Beide dachten an Albus und wie begeistert er von den guten Neuigkeiten wäre.

„Alles, was er sich jemals für dich erhoffte war, dass du glücklich sein würdest. Du kommst doch und erzählst seinem Portrait von dem Baby, nicht wahr?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er mich durch all das Funkeln in den Augen blenden wird." Seine Stimme wurde weicher, als er an seinen Freund dachte. „Ich komme morgen in dein Büro, jetzt brauche ich erst ein Bad und eine Mütze voll Schlaf."

Bill räusperte sich und grinste Severus und Hermine an. „Wisst ihr, ich habe noch nichts gesagt, weil ihr alle so aufgeregt wart, aber Fleur hat gerade erst erfahren, dass sie auch in anderen Umständen ist. Denkt nur, unsere Kinder werden zusammen nach Hogwarts kommen. Irgendeine Chance, dass Sie es mit einem Weasley aushalten, Snape, und einem Potter Trio – na, Harry?"

„Irgendeine Chance, dass ich noch mal an den Spiegel komme, ehe Sie den abbauen, Potter?" Severus zog müde eine Hand über seine Augen.

„Severus!" Hermine sah ihren Mann wütend an.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe nach Hause und sehe zu, was ich tun kann, Bill." Harry lächelte dem finsteren Mann boshaft zu.

Letzten Endes dankte Severus jedem für seine Mühen, hielt aber immer noch daran fest, dass alles Harrys Schuld war und verschwand dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Hermine drückte nochmals allen ihren Dank aus, während sie sie hinausließ.

„Hermine?"

„Stimmt was nicht? Geht es dir gut?" Hermine betrat das Badezimmer und brachte so einen Schwall kühler Luft in den dampfigen Raum mit.

Severus hatte sich in der Badewanne ausgestreckt und sein Haar war an den Spitzen bereits feucht, da er sich am Rand anlehnte. „Warum kommst du nicht herein?"

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Überzeugungsarbeit von seiner Seite – nur einen Augenblick später half er ihr in die Wanne und sie setzte sich zwischen seine Beine. Er zog Hermine an sich, damit sie sich an seine Brust anlehnte und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, wieder meine menschliche Gestalt zu haben", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich denke, ich weiß das. Irgendetwas ziemlich Festes drückt sich in meinen Po." Hermine wackelte ein wenig damit an seiner Erektion und erhielt dafür ein Stöhnen von ihrem Mann.

Sanft streichelte er ihren Bauch. „Ein Baby. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Wie ist das denn passiert?"

„Ich denke, auf dem üblichen Weg."

„Das weiß ich, aber wir haben doch immer Verhütungszauber gesprochen. Wie konntest du dann schwanger werden?" Seine Hände glitten zu ihren Brüsten und rollten und kniffen in ihre sensiblen Brustwarzen.

Hermine stöhnte, ihr Körper schien zurzeit eine erhöhte Sensibilität zu haben. „Ich glaube, wir waren an unserem Jahrestag ein wenig unvorsichtig. Wir haben noch nie über Kinder gesprochen, ich weiß das. Macht es dir etwas aus?"

„Ob es mir etwas ausmacht? Es wird unser Kind sein, wie könnte mir das etwas ausmachen? Ich möchte kein Quidditchteam, aber eines oder zwei wären nicht schlecht."

„Das wäre nicht schlecht? Ich bin schon schwanger, Severus. Eines ist bereits eine ausgemachte Sache." Hermine konnte sich schlecht konzentrieren. Eine talentierte Hand liebkoste ihre Brust und spielte mit der nun empfindlichen Brustwarze und die andere Hand hatte seinen Weg zwischen ihre Beine gefunden und streichelte über ihre Klitoris.

„Dreh dich um. Wie wäre es, wenn wir dann für Nummer zwei schon mal üben?" Seine schwarzen Augen glänzten in dem mit Kerzen beleuchteten Raum.

Hermine rutschte herum und streifte seinen Schoß ehe sie sich selbst auf seinen Penis setze und er so in sie eindrang. „Gott, ich habe dich so vermisst."

Severus zog sie nach vorn und fing ihren Mund in einem sengenden Kuss ein. Hermine war fast gewichtslos im Wasser, während sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Seine Hände unter ihrem Po halfen ihr, sich zu erheben und wieder fallen zu lassen, während sie auf seiner Erektion saß.

„Hermine." Ihr Name wurde zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen geächzt, während er versuchte, sich zurück zu halten. Eine kleine Verengung ihrer Muskeln, das erste Signal, dass Hermine bald zum Höhepunkt kommen würde, war alles an Anregung die er noch brauchte um los zu lassen. Er hielt sie fest und stieß hemmungslos in ihre Hitze, mit harten Stößen um seine Befriedigung zu erreichen. Er kam nur Augenblicke nach ihr und blieb noch reflexartig eine Zeit in dieser Bewegung während er die Nachbeben seines Orgasmus' auslebte.

„Lust, irgendwo hin zu gehen, wo es trockener ist?" Hermine beugte sich vorn und küsste sanft seine Lippen. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass du wieder du bist."

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie trocken in ihrem Schlafzimmer waren und nackt unter die kühlen Decken glitten. Severus seufzte, es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie müde er war.

Hermine kuschelte sich an seine Seite. „Müde?"

„Mhm. Und froh, wieder mein altes Selbst zu sein."

„Harry hat all die Jahre Unrecht gehabt."

„Bitte?" Von was zum Teufel sprach sie jetzt?

„Ich habe nicht die Fledermaus der Kerker geheiratet, sondern einen Raben", kicherte sie.

„Hermine."

„Entschuldige."

„So Leid kann es dir nicht tun, du kicherst ja immer noch. Außerdem hast du mich in guten und in schlechten Tagen geheiratet", erinnerte er sie.

„Ja, aber nicht, wenn du ein Rabe bist."

„Ich glaube, das fällt unter die Kategorie ‚schlechte Tage'", meinte er schmunzelnd.

„Und das Baby?"

Severus' Stimme war rau vor Emotion. „Die gute Kategorie." Zärtlich küsste er sie auf den Kopf. „Definitiv die gute Kategorie."

tbc

**Ü/N:** Das Zitat aus Kapitel sechs und sieben kommt aus Buch 6: HP und der Halbblutprinz

* * *

Na, wie gefällt euch das erste Ende? Er ist auf jeden Fall wieder er selbst. Wie gefiel euch Snape so mitten auf dem Schreibtisch? Er hatte wohl doch etwas an, nicht wahr +gg+? Sorry Schnuffi… 

Was steht wohl im zweiten Ende… Spekulationen?


	7. Erneut durch den Spiegel

**Nie Wieder**

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Pearle – Nevermore – ihr findet die Story auf Ashwinder.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi… und hier etwas zum Nachspülen, um deine Lachmuskeln in Form zu halten +Eukalyptus-Zitronen-Sud reicht+ Aber nicht bis morgen aufheben, dann geliert er, gell... +zwinker+. Sorry für alle anderen, interner Witz…

Lasst euch von diesem alternativen Ende überraschen… es ist jedenfalls ganz anders, als _ich_ mir das vorgestellt habe +gg+… und keiner von euch ist drauf gekommen, was es sein wird.

Viel Spaß dabei!

**

* * *

Kapitel 07 **

**Alternatives Ende Zwei – Erneut durch den Spiegel**

Hermines Hand zitterte, während sie die Seiten umblätterte. „Sie stehen nicht dort. Warum sind nicht auch die restlichen Runen hier drin?"

Bill hatte versucht, selbst den Fluch zu brechen, auch wenn die ursprüngliche Bedeutung nicht vollkommen bekannt war. Mit Minervas Hilfe hatte er es geschafft, einige Schichten von Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen aufzuspüren. Sorgfältig griffen sie jede Schicht an und hofften, dass sie Severus seine menschliche Gestalt zurückgeben könnten. Der Rabe beschwerte sich lautstark, krächzte fast ununterbrochen, während er gepiekst und angestupst wurde.

„Bitte hör mit dem Spektakel auf. Du verursachst mir Kopfschmerzen." Hermine lehnte sich zurück und Kopfschmerzen drohten sie zu überfallen. „Du willst doch wieder ein Mensch werden, oder etwa nicht?"

Krummbein saß auf dem Kamin, sein Schwanz zuckte und seine Augen waren aufmerksam, während er die Menschen betrachtete, die mit Stäben um den Vogel wedelten. Mit dem Raben war irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, er konnte nur nicht herausfinden, was es war, das ihn an dem schwarzen Vogel störte.

Hermine sah genau zu, wie Bill und Minerva sich durch die Gegenflüche arbeiteten.

„In Ordnung, bereit für die letzte Runde?" Minerva hob ihren Zauberstab und sah Bill an. „Bei drei. Eins… Zwei… Drei!"

Hexe und Zauberer trugen gemeinsam die letzte Beschwörung vor, um den Fluch zu beenden. Ein helles Licht schoss aus den Enden ihrer Zauberstäbe, vereinigten sich beide in einer Rauchwolke und umgaben den krächzenden Vogel.

Als sich das Licht und die Wolke aufklärten, saß dort… der Rabe.

„**Nichts", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.**

Hermine ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht. „Es hat nicht funktioniert, er ist immer noch ein Vogel!"

Tonks versuchte, die verzweifelte Hexe zu trösten. „Nun, sieh es mal auf diese Weise. Er wird gut darin sein, eurem Kind zu zeigen wie man fliegt, und denk an all das Geld dass du an Eulenleckereien sparst, wenn Severus deine Briefe überbringt."

Aus irgendeinem Grund ließen die Bemerkungen der Frau Hermine nur noch heftiger weinen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Das hätte funktionieren müssen." Bill schwang seinen Zauberstab über dem Raben in einer Reihe von komplizierten Bewegungen, jede dafür geschaffen, einen Fluch oder Zauber zu erkennen und zu identifizieren. „Hier ist das Problem, dieser Teil hätte nicht zuerst gemacht werden dürfen. Es ist immer noch ein Zauber da. Minerva, du solltest zurücktreten. Dieser Teil ist ziemlich knifflig."

Sie beobachteten in gespannter Ruhe, wie sich Bill konzentrierte um den letzten Fluch zu brechen. Der Zauber wurde beinahe geflüstert und seine Zauberstabbewegungen waren präzise, während er durch die letzte Barriere brach. Wieder schoss ein blendender Blitz aus Licht, der umhüllt von Rauch war aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und umgab den Raben. Der junge Mann stolperte durch die Kraft der Magie, die er beschworen hatte, zurück.

Als sich das Licht und der Rauch klärten… saß der Rabe immer noch unverändert da.

„Es ist schon spät. Schluss für heute Nacht und morgen früh gehen wir es nochmals an. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine, wir finden einen Weg, ihn zurück zu bringen." Harry umarmte sie fest. „Ich verspreche dir, ich finde einen Weg, ihn zurück zu holen. Wir sind nah dran, ich spüre das."

Sie gingen schweigend und für die zweite Nacht hintereinander blieb Hermine zurück und dachte über die Zukunft nach, während sie auf den Raben starrte. Sie weinte leise, denn sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Tränen den Raben aufregten. Erst einige Zeit später fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Der Morgen kam und wieder forderte Hermine ein Frühstück für sie beide an.

Der Klang der Seitentür, die gegen die Steinmauer knallte, erschreckte sie. Schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab und nahm eine abwehrende Haltung ein. „Wer ist da?"

„Hermine?"

Der Anblick, der sich ihren Augen bot, verschlug ihr den Atem. Dort stand Severus Snape, müde, zerzaust, mit einem zwei Tage alten Bart, doch lebendig… und menschlich.

„Severus?", fragte sie, und wagte nicht, ihren Augen zu trauen. „Bist du das wirklich?"

„Natürlich bin ich das. Wen hast du erwartet? Ich werde Potter umbringen, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme!"

Hermine ging zu ihrem Mann und umarmte ihn fest. „Oh Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du zurück bist."

Severus hielt sie eng umschlungen, glücklich, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. „Hermine, warum sitzt da ein Rabe und frißt das Frühstück auf dem Tisch?"

Hermine sah von Severus zu dem Raben und wieder zurück. „Wenn du du bist, wer ist dann das?"

„Bitte?"

Sie deutete auf den Raben. „Wenn das nicht du bist, wer ist dann das?"

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du dachtest, der Rabe sei ich?"

Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch und betrachtete den schwarzen Vogel. „Harry sagte, dass dort ein helles Licht war und du verschwunden bist. Der Rabe stand dort, wo du zuvor warst, deshalb haben wir natürlich alle angenommen, dass du das bist. Wenn du das nicht bist, wo _warst_ du dann in den letzten beiden Tagen?"

„Russland."

„Russland?"

„Der Spiegel war ein illegaler Portschlüssel. Malfoy muss ihn als eine Art Notausgang kreiert haben. Er brachte mich in eine Höhle im Uralgebirge und es dauerte beinahe zwei Tage, um ohne Zauberstab einen Weg dort heraus zu finden. Glücklicherweise war Durmstrang innerhalb der Apparierzone der Höhle. Ich konnte heute Morgen einen Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts organisieren." Severus beobachtete den Raben. „Es gab dort in der Höhle einige Vögel. Dieser hier muss im Wechsel der Magie gefangen worden sein. Der Spiegel hat ihn hierher transportiert, während er mich dorthin brachte."

„Es ist wirklich lustig, der Rabe schien tatsächlich beinahe menschlich zu sein. Ich meine, er schien zu verstehen, was ich ihn fragte."

„Das überrascht mich nicht. Der Rabe ist einer der intelligentesten Vögel, er scheint sogar einen Sinn für Humor zu haben. Die Tatsache, dass dieser in einer magischen Welt lebt, könnte seine Intelligenz sogar noch gesteigert haben."

„Tja, zumindest können wir jetzt damit aufhören, die Runen zu entschlüsseln." Hermine blickte auf den teilweise entzifferten Zauber.

Severus sah auf das Pergament. „Das ist ‚Reise', nicht ‚Übergang'. Die Linie kreuzt den Balken zu hoch, um ein ‚Ü' zu sein. Auch ist das ‚dich', nicht ‚dein'. Wenn die Rune nicht diese Kurve am Ende hat, dann ist es kein ‚E', sondern ein ‚I'."

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Seit wann kannst du Alte Runen lesen? Weißt du, was sie bedeuten?"

„Natürlich kann ich Alte Runen lesen. Einige sehr alte und mächtige Zaubertränke sind auf diese Weise weiter gegeben worden." Severus studierte das Pergament einen Augenblick lang. „Es bedeutet:

**Ein Zauber, der für gewöhnlich zur Reise genutzt wird, bringt**

**dich nicht so fern zum Vorschein, wie ich es vermag."**

Sie waren zu siebt – und hatten zwei Tage damit verbracht, sich durch zahllose Wälzer zu ackern um die Runen zu entziffern und Severus sagte das dahin, als wäre es nichts. Hermine umarmte ihren Mann wieder. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich bin so glücklich, dass du du bist. Warte bis Harry und die anderen dich sehen!"

„Harry und die anderen. Lust auf ein wenig Spaß?" Severus lächelte teuflisch.

„Was hast du vor? Sie haben die letzten beiden Tage hier verbracht und versucht, dich zurück zu bringen. Ich bin der Meinung, du solltest ihnen für ihre Mühen danken."

„Das werde ich, ja. Doch zuerst…" Severus sprach einen Desillusionszauber über sich und verschwand. „… ich denke dass Severus, der Rabe ein wenig mit ihnen reden sollte."

Hermine lachte. „In Ordnung. Aber nur ein paar Minuten lang!"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür kündigte die Ankunft von Harry und seinem Team an.

„Überlasse mir nur die Führung und gib vor, dass sich nichts geändert hat.", sagte die körperlose Stimme ihres Mannes.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und ließ die anderen herein.

„In Ordnung, ich glaube, ich weiß, was ich gestern falsch gemacht habe." Bill wandte sich an den Raben. „Halt jetzt still, Severus. In Nullkommanichts bist du wieder menschlich."

Noch einmal sprach er den Gegenfluch über den krächzenden Vogel. Licht und Rauch schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und umgaben den wütenden Vogel. Als sich der Rauch klärte… saß da immer noch unverändert der Rabe.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum es nicht funktioniert."

„Vielen Dank, dass du mir nicht die Schwanzfedern versengt hast", sprach der Rabe mit Severus' Stimme, oder die für alle jedenfalls von ihm zu kommen schien.

„Professor?"

„Severus?", sagte Hermine überrascht.

Harry nickte dem Vogel zu. „Versuche es weiter, Bill, vielleicht ist das die erste Stufe."

„Nun, sieh es auf die Weise, auch wenn ihn Bill nicht ganz zurück verwandeln kann, kann er wenigstens jetzt mit dir und dem Baby reden." Tonks lächelte Hermine aufmunternd zu.

„Baby? Welches Baby?" Severus war wieder zu sehen. „Hermine, von was redet sie da?"

„Professor!", rief Tonks froh.

„Snape!"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich schwanger bin, na ja, ich glaubte ich hätte es dir erzählt, wer hätte denn auch gedacht, dass du nicht dieser verflixte Vogel bist." Hermine lächelte ihren Mann an. „Severus, ich bin schwanger."

Severus umarmte seine Frau, er war viel zu geschockt um Worte zu finden.

„Ich hatte niemals vor, es dir so zu sagen, aber als du kamst, war ich so glücklich, dich zurück zu haben, dass ich einfach vergaß, es zu erwähnen." Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und versuchte Kraft aus seiner Anwesenheit zu ziehen.

„Ihn zurück haben? Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?" Harrys Stimme hob sich ärgerlich. „Was geht hier vor sich? Wenn Sie Sie sind, wer ist dann das?", fragte er, auf den Raben deutend.

„Das scheint die Frage zu sein." Severus setzte sich müde auf die Couch, die letzten beiden Tage hatten ihren Tribut von ihm gefordert.

„Ich bin zu einer Höhle in Russland transportiert worden. Der Spiegel ist ein illegaler Portschlüssel. Ich kam erst etwa zehn Minuten, ehe Sie aufgetaucht sind, zurück."

Hermine bestellte Tee, während Severus die Details der letzten zwei Tage berichtete.

Harry nickte dem Zauberer zu, während dieser sprach und bemerkte dabei die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen und den Zustand seiner Kleidung.

„Es ist Ihre Schuld, dass ich die letzten beiden Tage damit verbringen musste, wieder hierher zurück zu kommen. Sie haben nicht einmal versucht, mich zu finden!", knurrte er und starrte Harry wütend an.

„Warum ist das meine Schuld? Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen auf die anderen warten? Es ist Ihr eigener, verdammter Fehler gewesen. Wir dachten, dass Sie in den Raben verwandelt wurden, warum hätte ich Sie suchen sollen?"

„Harry! Severus! Genug jetzt! Es ist egal, wessen Schuld es war. Das Wichtigste ist, dass er zurück ist." Hermine funkelte die beiden Männer an.

„Es war nicht mein Fehler", murmelte Harry. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog den Zauberstab von Snape heraus. „Ich glaube, der gehört Ihnen."

Severus nickte steif. „Danke."

„Nun, ich nehme an, du musst nun deinem Kind auf die traditionelle Weise das Fliegen beibringen und nun einen Besen wie jeder andere auch nehmen, anstatt einfach neben ihm her zu fliegen.", sagte Tonks mit einem Lächeln.

„Mein Kind."

„Du hast wirklich was verpasst, als dich Hermine anbrüllte: ‚Du kannst kein Vogel sein, ich bin schwanger!' Nun, da wir wissen, dass du das nicht bist, ist es ziemlich lustig." Remus lachte leise bei der Vorstellung.

Hermine zog ihm eine Grimasse. „Habt ihr alle nichts Besseres zu tun? Müsst ihr nicht gehen?"

„Ich muss schon sagen, ich mochte Sie als Vogel lieber, auch wenn Sie das gar nicht waren. Tonks, Bill, Thomas: wir müssen den Spiegel abbauen. Die Höhle braucht auch eine Überprüfung. Wer weiß, was sie noch enthält." Harry warf einen scharfen Blick in Severus' Richtung. „Zeit für mich, euch zwei ‚Liebesvögel' allein zu lassen."

„Ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn wir nun alle gingen. Ich habe heute eine Vertretung für deinen Unterricht genommen. Ich bin sicher, dass du die Zeit gebrauchen kannst, um dich von dieser Nervenprobe zu erholen." Minerva lächelte Severus an. „Ich bin froh, dass nun wieder alles normal ist und ich gratuliere euch beiden."

Severus nickte seiner Freundin und Kollegin zu und kurz überzog ein trauriger Blick ihre Gesichter. Beide dachten an Albus und wie begeistert er von den guten Neuigkeiten wäre.

„Alles, was er sich jemals für dich erhoffte war, dass du glücklich sein würdest. Du kommst doch und erzählst seinem Portrait von dem Baby, nicht wahr?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er mich durch all das Funkeln in den Augen blenden wird." Seine Stimme wurde weicher, als er an seinen Freund dachte. „Ich komme morgen in dein Büro, jetzt brauche ich erst ein Bad und eine Mütze voll Schlaf."

Bill räusperte sich und grinste Severus und Hermine an. „Wisst ihr, ich habe noch nichts gesagt, weil ihr alle so aufgeregt wart, aber Fleur hat gerade erst erfahren, dass sie auch in anderen Umständen ist. Denkt nur, unsere Kinder werden zusammen nach Hogwarts kommen. Irgendeine Chance, dass Sie es mit einem Weasley aushalten, Snape, und einem Potter Trio – na, Harry?"

„Irgendeine Chance, dass ich noch mal an den Spiegel komme, ehe Sie den abbauen, Potter?" Severus zog müde eine Hand über seine Augen.

„Severus!" Hermine sah ihren Mann wütend an.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe nach Hause und sehe zu, was ich tun kann, Bill." Harry lächelte dem finsteren Mann boshaft zu.

Letzten Endes dankte Severus jedem für seine Mühen, hielt aber immer noch daran fest, dass alles Harrys Schuld war und verschwand dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Hermine drückte nochmals allen ihren Dank aus, während sie sie hinausließ.

„Hermine?"

„Stimmt was nicht? Geht es dir gut?" Hermine betrat das Badezimmer und brachte so einen Schwall kühler Luft in den dampfigen Raum mit.

Severus hatte sich in der Badewanne ausgestreckt und sein Haar war an den Spitzen bereits feucht, da er sich am Rand anlehnte. „Warum kommst du nicht herein?"

Nachdem sie ihren Mann so vermisst hatte und glauben musste, dass sie ihn niemals mehr als Menschen sehen würde, dachte Hermine, dass es eine exzellente Idee wäre, zu ihm in die Wanne zu kommen.

Krummbein beobachtete sein Frauchen, wie sie sich beeilte, der Bitte ihres Partners nach zu kommen. Er sah zu, wie der Rabe an den übrig gebliebenen Keksen auf dem Teetablett herum pickte. Auch wenn der Rabe nichts Böses ausstrahlte, wie es einige andere Kreaturen und Menschen taten, mit denen der Halbkniesel über die Jahre in Kontakt gekommen war, war doch etwas… anders an dem Vogel. Sein Schwanz wedelte vor und zurück, er würde jedenfalls den richtigen Augenblick abwarten.

Der Rabe fraß die letzten Kekse auf dem Tablett auf. Das war die beste Unterbringung, die er je gehabt hatte und er hoffte nur, dass es andauern würde. Laut krächzend breitete er seine Flügel aus und flog aus dem verzauberten Fenster, um etwas Bewegung zu bekommen.

Sie liebten sich langsam, genossen den Körper des anderen. Beide drückten ihre Liebe füreinander mit Aktionen anstatt mit Worten aus.

Verausgabt beugte sich Hermine nach vorn und küsste sanft Severus' Lippen. „Lust, irgendwo hin zu gehen, wo es trockener ist?"

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie trocken in ihrem Schlafzimmer waren und nackt unter die kühlen Decken glitten. Severus seufzte, es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie müde er war.

Hermine kuschelte sich an seine Seite. „Müde?"

„Mhm. Und froh, wieder hier zu sein."

„Was machen wir mit dem Raben?"

Severus streichelte gedankenverloren ihren Rücken. „Nun, wir könnten ihn als unseren Kurier benutzen. Ich bin sicher, dass ihn Malfoy ebenfalls für diesen Zweck nutzte."

Hermine nickte. „Und du bist nicht sauer wegen des Babys? Macht es dir etwas aus?"

„Ob es mir etwas ausmacht? Es wird unser Kind sein, wie könnte mir das etwas ausmachen? Ich möchte kein Quidditchteam, aber eines oder zwei wären nicht schlecht." Sanft streichelte er ihren Bauch. „Ein Baby. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben."

„Severus, eines ist uns sicher. Ich bin schon schwanger." Hermine lehnte sich zurück, um ihn an zu sehen.

Er zog sie wieder nach unten und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Kopf. „Lass mich ein wenig schlafen. Wir können für das nächste üben, wenn ich aufwache", meinte er schläfrig.

Es war gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

tbc

* * *

Na, was meint ihr? Welches Ende gefällt euch besser? Es folgt noch ein Pearlscher Epilog +gg+ und dann ist diese Story auch schon wieder zu Ende… 


	8. Epilog – Es sprach der Rabe

**Nie Wieder**

übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Pearle – Nevermore – ihr findet die Story auf Ashwinder.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Danke Schnuffi, für deine Unterstützung und deine Motivation… nur so ist die Story so schnell fertig geworden.

Den meisten von euch hat wohl das zweite Ende besser gefallen – was mich nicht wundert, mir ja auch, denn die Wendung ist einfach zu witzig… wer hätte schon an Russland gedacht +ggg+?

Tja, das ist nun schon der Epilog… es ging schnell vorbei, nicht wahr? Ich danke euch allen für eure lieben Worte und euer ‚Dabei bleiben' und melde mich demnächst mit irgendwas zurück, es wird etwas zu lesen sein, das steht schon fest… +lach+, aber nichts längeres…

Auf jeden Fall gibt es heute auch noch ein neues Kapitel von ‚Der mit der Hexe tanzt'!

**

* * *

Kapitel 08 **

**Epilog – Es sprach der Rabe: „Nie Wieder"**

**Elf Jahre später:**

„In Ordnung. Beruhigt euch jetzt alle." Die Direktorin McGonagall bat um Ruhe, als ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann. „Professor Snape, würden Sie bitte die Erstklässler zum Einsortieren herein bringen?"

Der stellvertretende Schulleiter warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu, ehe er der Direktorin zunickte. Seine älteste Tochter war unter den Erstklässlern, die nervös in der Eingangshalle warteten. Katherine hatte das Einsortieren über die Jahre schon oft gesehen, aber nun war sie ein nervöses Wrack, stritt schon den ganzen Tag mit ihren Brüdern und ihrer Schwester, jetzt, da sie soweit war, sich der Sortierung zu stellen. Severus musste lachen, er wusste nicht, wer nervöser war, seine Frau oder seine Tochter.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Professor Snape. Er fing einen Blick seiner Tochter auf, nickte ihr leicht zu, um sie zu beruhigen, und begann dann mit der traditionellen Ansprache für die Erstklässler. „Das Festessen zum Beginn des Semesters fängt gleich an, aber ehe Sie Ihre Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmen können, werden Sie in Ihre Häuser sortiert. Die Einsortierung ist eine wichtige Zeremonie…"

Severus hatte die gleiche Rede während der letzten zehn Jahre gehalten. Er konnte sie im Schlaf aufsagen und würde doch keine Silbe verändern. Er blickte über die Gesichter, die ihn nervös ansahen und stöhnte fast auf, als er die beiden besten Freunde seiner Tochter an ihrer Seite stehen sah.

Devin Weasley hatte das traditionelle rote Haar und die Sommersprossen des Weasley-Clans, gemischt mit den alarmierend blauen Augen seiner Mutter. Auch wenn er nicht der gleiche Unruhestifter wie seine beiden Zwillingsonkel war, schien Devin doch seine Tochter dazu gebracht zu haben, mehr als nur ein paar Regeln zu brechen, während sie aufwuchsen. Auf Katherines anderer Seite stand James Sirius Potter. Seine widerspenstigen schwarzen Haare und leuchtend grünen Augen waren ein Geschenk von seinem Vater und seinen Großeltern.

Severus hatte lachen müssen, nicht einmal Ginnys Gene waren genug gewesen, Potter zu übertrumpfen, was ihren Sohn betraf. Ihre Tochter und der jüngere Sohn hatten das rote Haar und die Sommersprossen, die so charakteristisch für die Weasleys waren, doch James war ein Potter durch und durch. Und machte genauso viele Schwierigkeiten, soweit es Severus sagen konnte. Beide, Bill und Harry waren in das Schloss gezogen – kurz nachdem ihre Kinder geboren wurden: Bill unterrichtete Alte Runen als Professor Ganesvoort kündigte und Harry übernahm den Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht.

„… ich hoffe, dass jeder von Ihnen ein Gewinn für das Haus wird, in das Sie kommen. Los jetzt, die Einsortierungs-Zeremonie beginnt." Severus begleitete sie durch die Vordertüren der Großen Halle, wobei sich seine Roben als sein Markenzeichen hinter ihm aufbauschten. Sie hielten vor dem Lehrertisch an, wo der geflickte und abgetragene sprechende Hut ruhig auf dem Stuhl lag.

Die Gruppe zappelte herum, während sie darauf warteten, dass der Hut sein Willkommenslied beendete. „… Wo auch immer ihr hin geht, die richtigen Dinge müsst ihr tun und mit diesem Gedanken im Sinn werde ich euch sortieren nun." Der sprechende Hut schwieg wieder.

Severus zog eine Liste aus den Tiefen seiner Tasche. „Wenn ich Ihren Namen aufrufe, setzen Sie den Hut auf und nehmen auf dem Stuhl Platz, um einsortiert zu werden."

„Laura Adams." Eine große, dünne Hexe ging zögernd nach vorn und zog den Hut auf, während sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis sich der Hut entschieden hatte.

„RAVENCLAW!" Der Tisch der Ravenclaws applaudierte, während die junge Hexe zu ihnen rannte.

„Edward Aldrige."

Das Einsortieren lief weiter.

„James Potter."

James drückte Katherines Hand, ehe er zum Stuhl lief. Er setzte sich den Hut fest auf den Kopf und wartete. Sein Vater hatte kaum über seine eigene Einsortierung gesprochen, aber er hatte von seinen vielen Onkels gehört, was passieren würde.

„Ja, ja, es scheint, als kämen wir zum Ausgangspunkt zurück. Loyalität, ein gescheiter Kopf, aber über all dem steht der Mut. Ja, wie es schon dein Vater und deine Mutter waren…"

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut aus und alle am Tisch der Gryffindors stampften mit ihren Füßen und jubelten.

Harry strahlte, während er seinem Sohn sah, wie dieser an seinem alten Tisch saß.

Hermine fing einen Blick ihrer Tochter auf und lächelte ihr ermunternd zu. James Potter in Gryffindor, nun, das war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung, ebenso wäre es bei Devin, wenn er in dieses Haus sortiert werden würde, nachdem jeder Weasley, der vor ihm nach Hogwarts kam, auch in Gryffindor war. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Katherine mit Devin und James nach Gryffindor sortiert werden würde. Die junge Hexe war ihr ziemlich ähnlich, eine Tatsache, mit der sie ihren Mann gnadenlos aufzog.

Auf der anderen Seite würde ihr Sohn wohl höchstwahrscheinlich nach Slytherin kommen, etwas, das Severus jedes Mal auf den Tisch brachte, wenn sie ihn wegen Katherine neckte. Und die Zwillinge? Wer weiß, wohin sie sortiert werden würden. Severus und sie hatten oft während der letzten Jahre über ihre Talente gesprochen, doch keiner war sicher, wo ihr jüngster Sohn und ihre jüngste Tochter landen würden. Ihre beste Schätzung war Ravenclaw, und sie machte Witze darüber, dass sie Raben wie ihr Vater werden würden. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Severus diese Bemerkung überhaupt nicht komisch. Nur die Zeit konnte das beantworten. Der Name ihrer Tochter zog jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Katherine Snape."

Katherine stülpte sich den sprechenden Hut über und setzte sich. „Ah, zwei so mächtige Kräfte sind in dir, aber die eine stellt die andere in den Schatten."

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut und wieder tobte der Gryffindortisch, stampfte mit den Füßen und jubelte.

Katherine hüpfte vom Stuhl und lächelte ihren Vater breit an, ehe sie Platz bei ihren neuen Hausgenossen einnahm. Ein schneller Blick auf den Lehrertisch zeigte ihr, dass sie ihre Mutter und Onkel Harry anlächelten.

Severus nickte seiner Tochter zu – wie er hoffte in aufmunternder Art und Weise. Gryffindor. Eine Snape in Gryffindor. Nun, er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie wie seine Frau war. Dass Katherine nach Gryffindor kam, war eigentlich vorbestimmt gewesen, genauso wie er sicher war, dass Nicholas nach Slytherin kommen würde.

„Devin Weasley."

Der Hut tat nur wenig, um das leuchtend rote Harry des jungen Mannes zu verbergen, während dieser darauf wartete, dass er ihm sein Schicksal sagen würde. „Noch ein Weasley, aber nicht genau so wie die anderen vor dir, demnach eine neue Generation. Tja, egal."

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut aus und der Gryffindortisch applaudierte laut, als sich der letzte Erstklässler des Abends zu ihnen setzte.

Severus rollte das Pergament wieder auf und nahm seinen Platz am Lehrertisch zwischen Professor McGonagall und seiner Frau ein. Katherine saß zwischen Weasley und Potter und lachte über etwas, dass einer von beiden gesagt hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie die beiden als Brüder ansehen und mit keinem von beiden eine romantische Beziehung eingehen würde. Dann wiederum – berühmte Eltern zu haben war schwierig genug, doch mit Freunden, die dieselben Probleme hatten war es für seine Tochter wahrscheinlich möglich, so normal wie möglich aufzuwachsen.

Hermine drückte seine Hand. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Weil Katherine nach Gryffindor geht? War das jemals eine Frage, nachdem ihr Weasley und Potter in den letzten Jahren jeden Schritt gefolgt sind? Nein, ich glaube, ich wäre überrascht gewesen, wenn sie irgendwohin sonst gekommen wäre."

Die Platten füllten sich magisch mit Essen, nachdem die Schulleiterin den Beginn des Festessens ausgerufen hatte.

„Nicht einmal eine Spur des Bedauerns?", erkundigte sie sich neckend.

Severus lächelte. „Meine liebste Frau, ich sollte dich das im nächsten Jahr fragen, wenn Nicholas nach Slytherin sortiert wird, also genieße nur den Moment. Nächstes Jahr bin ich dran und werde mich hämisch freuen."

„Da bin ich sicher." Hermine schenkte für sie beide Kürbissaft ein. „Ich habe nur immer noch keine Ahnung, wohin wohl die Zwillinge kommen."

„Ich glaube, dass die Chancen vier zu eins für Ravenclaw stehen. Flitwick wettet zehn zu eins dass einer in Gryffindor und einer in Slytherin endet, und zwölf zu eins wenn du genau sagst, wer in welches Haus kommt. Hufflepuff ist wirklich eine reine Spekulation und liegt bei zwanzig zu eins." Severus nahm sich von dem Roastbeef.

„Severus!"

„Was?" Er sah seine erstaunte Frau an. „Du weißt doch, dass die Lehrer wetten, wohin unsere Kinder kommen, oder?"

„Nein, ich wusste das nicht."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, bei Katherine und Nicholas gibt es keinen Wettstreit, damit ist kein Geld zu machen, es sind die Zwillinge, wo sich jeder unschlüssig ist."

Hermine seufzte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Flitwick hatte eine Wette laufen gehabt, an welchem Tag und um welche Zeit Hermine ihr Kind bekommen würde. Und über die Anzahl der Kinder, die sie haben würde. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie nach Beauxbatons schicken?"

„Machst du Witze? Unser Ruhestand hängt allein von der Einsortierung der Zwillinge ab. Ein paar Jahre noch und ich glaube, ich kann den Hut dazu bringen, sie in zwei Häusern unterzubringen."

„Hufflepuff nicht?" Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass sie solch eine Unterhaltung mit ihrem Mann führte.

„Hufflepuffs? Niemals!" Severus schenkte sein Glas nach, ehe er auf sie deutete. „Mehr?"

„Bitte." Hermine nickte. Vielleicht sollte sie auch an der Aktion teilnehmen? Immerhin waren es ihre Kinder. Sie sollte wohl mal mit dem Hut reden, wenn sie in Minervas Büro war, vielleicht gab er ihr einen Hinweis, wie das Ergebnis sein würde. „Nun ja, nur die Zeit kann das sagen. Ich glaube immer noch an Ravenclaw."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle das."

**Ein Jahr später:**

„Nicholas Snape."

Severus beobachtete, wie sein Sohn selbstbewusst nach vorn schritt und sich den Hut auf den Kopf setzte. Er saß weniger als eine Minute, als der Hut auch schon rief:

„SLYTHERIN!" Der Tisch explodierte fast vor Jubelschreien.

Nicholas lächelte seinen Vater an und winkte seiner Mutter und Onkel Harry zu, während er zu seinen neuen Hausgenossen ging.

Severus setzte sich und die Schulleiterin eröffnete das Fest. Sein Lächeln war riesig, als er sich zu seiner Frau vorbeugte. „Sssssslytherin."

„Sehr komisch, aber wir wussten beide, dass Nicky dorthin kommen würde. Also jetzt haben Gryffindor und Slytherin je einen Snape. Es bleiben immer noch die Zwillinge." Hermine lächelte. „Ich glaube immer noch an Ravenclaw."

Severus lächelte nur.

**Fünf Jahre später: **

„Alexander Snape."

Severus beobachtete seinen jüngsten Sohn, wie er sich den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte. Es war unglaublich still, während der Lehrertisch anscheinend angespannt auf das Resultat achtete.

„RAVENCLAW!"

Severus schloss seine Augen – sein Sohn war ein Rabe. Schnell warf er seinem Sohn einen Blick zu und hoffte, dass der junge Mann seinen momentanen Kontrollverlust nicht bemerkt hatte. Er nickte aufmunternd, während ihm Nicholas zu lächelte und sich dann zu seinen neuen Hausgenossen begab.

Da war immer noch Melinda, aber die Zwillinge waren sich so ähnlich, dass die Chance, dass sie nicht nach Ravenclaw kommen würde sehr gering war, vor allem nun, da der Hut ihren Bruder schon dorthin sortiert hatte.

„Melinda Snape."

Der Hut ließ sich auf die Locken der jungen Frau nieder und verdeckte ihr halbes Gesicht. Severus sah, wie sich die Lippen seiner Tochter zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„RAVENCLAW!"

Tja, nach Alexander war das keine große Überraschung mehr.

Severus rief die letzten Namen auf, ehe er zu Hermine und den anderen Lehrern am Tisch ging. Einige der Dozenten sahen überwältigt vor Freude aus und andere nicht gerade glücklich. Während die Zwillinge aufwuchsen, hatte Flitwick die Wetteinsätze über die Jahre verändert. Ravenclaw war am Ende des Schuljahres gerade mal seinen Einsatz wert.

„Ich will nicht ein Wort hören. Verstehst du? Nicht ein Wort.", meinte Severus, als er sich auf seinem Platz niederließ. Er bemerkte das selbstgefällige Grinsen seiner Frau und war sicher, dass er später eine Menge zu hören bekommen würde, wenn sie allein in ihren Räumen waren. Aber jetzt wollte er einige friedliche Minuten haben. Ravenclaw. Sie waren beide Raben.

Severus hörte es, ehe er den Klang erkannte.

„Krääächz."

Er drehte sich abrupt um und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Frau.

Krächz, na klar.

Ende

* * *

Wie immer wäre es schön, wenn ihr mir zum Abschluss etwas schreiben würdet… ich möchte ja auch Pearle was zu erzählen haben… +lieb guck und Kekse austeilt+..., vielleicht ist da auch der eine oder andere Schwarzleser, der noch was loswerden möchte? 


End file.
